The Missing Piece
by Abby231
Summary: It's been a year since the concert. Lyla and Louis are married and live in New York with Evan, everything is great until they find out Lyla was really pregnant with twins. Will they find their other child? Includes Parkour and Free Running.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 

Lyla's POV

It has been a year since I found Evan and Louis, we had gotten married and decided to stay and live in New York, the apartment is beautiful and big with warm colours and a homey atmosphere.

Evan's now 13 years old we celebrated his birthday a week ago by spending sometime in Louis's hometown in Ireland, his family were still so sweet and kind to us. His brother was also there and was a great laugh telling us embarrassing stories about Louis when he was little, though Louis wasn't too happy about it.

Louis is still a lawyer by day and by some nights the lead singer of his band. Me I am now performing a lot more as well as teaching others to play the cello with Lizzy since she and her husband also decided to move here too.

Even with all this deep down I felt like something was missing, call me crazy but it's true.

Me, Louis and Evan were at Central Park since it was a nice day for the end of winter and we needed a family day out, we had brought a picnic and were currently eating our lunch talking about Evan's progress in Juilliard.

"That's great Evan I am so proud of you". He gave Evan a proud fatherly smile and carried on eating his sandwich, for such a short time Louis had taken on the father role amazingly.

I was cut out of thoughts as my phone went off, I looked at the ID caller Mr. Jeffries flashed on the screen, we had become good friends since he found Hope at the concert a year ago, despite age Hope and Evan had become good friends. I flipped open my phone, "Hi Mr. Jeffries".

"Hi Lyla, listen do you think we can meet up and talk somewhere private it's important?". Strange, he seemed so unsure and sad?

"Um, sure, um look we are in Central Park, so how about we meet at SheepMeadow Café?" I said, still confused as to why he wanted to see me.

"Great see you there in 10 minutes thanks for doing this on short notice", he thanked and cut off. I closed my phone.

"Everything alright Lyla?", asked my concerned husband, looking at him I replied "Yeah just have to have a quick talk to Mr. Jeffries then I will be back. You too stay here and have some father son quality time." I told him while getting up and grapping my bag.

"Ok be safe". He got and gave me a quick kiss on the lips. I heard Evan say "Ew" as we kissed. Smiling I lent down and kissed the top of his head "Love you too", I said to him.

I arrived 5 minutes later at the Café, and sat down at a table by the window inside. While watching the people go by outside, I didn't notice that Mr. Jeffries had arrived until he sat down opposite me. He face seemed drained with a dead pan look. "Is everything ok?".

"Lyla I have some news", he started.

"Ok?". It came out more of a question than anything.

He opened his mouth to say something but closed it, "Just read these it will be easier to explain if you do". Pulling out a file out of his shoulder bag and pushing it across the table to me.

Casting him a curious glance I opened the file and started to read:

"_Baby: Girl" _

"_DOB: 12-17-95"_

"_Weight: 5lbs" _

"_Allow adoption…" _

"_Release signature from all parental rights: Lyla Novacek"_

Looking at Mr. Jeffries I asked quietly "What is this?".

"Lyla I think you may have had twins without even knowing… it's the same forged signature meaning your father also signed this too". Oh my God this can't be true it's a joke, but no I didn't have a ultrasoundsince father thought it was unnecessary.

"Oh my God" I whispered, my hand came and covered my mouth and tears fell from my eyes. I have another child I didn't know about, why didn't father tell me, I remembered the night I went to see him and he told me about Evan.

**FLASHBACK**

"Lyla I am so sorry I didn't tell you, but this could of ruined your future I did what I thought was best for us please understand that" he pleaded in a quiet, tired voice, while holding my hand as tight as he could which was very little since he was seriously ill.

I pulled my hand out of his and stood up anger filled me "No you did what you thought was best for you, you didn't like the fact that people would look at you differently because you had a young pregnant daughter". turning and leaving for the door.

"Lyla wait please there's more!". I heard him call out, well I don't care if there's more it's just going to be where his will and prized possessions are.

An hour later the hospital called and told me he had died of a heart attack but before was mumbling "daughter" and "two" they thought he had wanted me with the "daughter" part but never understood the "two" part.

**END OF FLASHBACK**

I mumbled another "Oh God". So that's what he meant another child why didn't I stay and listen to him.

"My father was trying to tell me something before he died in hospital". More tears escaped my eyes, looking up at Mr. Jeffries I continued "He was trying to tell me I had had twins".


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Nadine's POV

Well we are finally moving again back to New York, since you don't know what I am on about you see the old orphanage we went to in New York got burnt down, so we moved to Ireland where the orphanage was originally set up, and now since it's been rebuilt we are moving back. Its complicated I know.

Let me introduce myself, my name is Nadine Wilson of course it's not my real last name since I don't know who my parents are, I am 13 years old, I was born in New York then moved to Ireland when I was 3 years old, I am 5ft 1, average size with a toned body. I have bright blue eyes with brown hair and an Irish accent. I love playing the guitar and piano as well as composing my own pieces. But mostly I love Parkour don't get me wrong music is great but Parkour is more fun. I got into it when I was 6 years old, when I saw 1 of the orphans practicing some tricks outside behind the building.

**FLASHBACK**

Me and my best friend Claire had been playing catch with my new ball I got for my birthday, when Brooke and her little followers also known as Tiffany and Bree who were 10 years old, came and grabbed my ball. "Oh nice ball Nadine, mind if we play with it for awhile?". I went to grab it but she held it high so I could not reach. "Oh can little Nadine not share her toys?". Why did she have to be so horrible?

"I can share but not with you. Now give me my ball back!". I went to grab it again but she held it up high. "Oh you want it? Well go fetch". She kicked the ball and it flew straight to the other side of the building. "Have fun". She left laughing and smiling evilly.

"Well you know the rules Nadine no one is allowed to the other of the building, we will just have to wait until someone gets it". Claire left to go play else where leaving me.

I groaned. Well I am not waiting its my new ball someone could take it. Sneakily walking past the buildings while looking around encase 1 of the grown ups came, I made it to the building still keeping hidden and out of view.

I heard footsteps coming from where my ball was. Carefully I looked around the wall to see who it was.

I saw a boy about 11 year old doing funny tricks that were so cool. While still admiring what he was doing, I saw my ball not to far from him. Yay no one has taken it. Suddenly I felt a familiar tickle in my nose, oh no hold it in, hold it in! "ACHOO ". Oh no!

"Who's there? Come out!". It's too late now Nadine you blew it literally. I walked out from where I was hiding and stood so I was in his view. "Oh err what are you doing here?". He relaxed once he saw it was me and not someone else.

"I came to get my ball". I pointed to where it was just behind him.

He walked over to it picked it up, came over and gave it to me. "Here".

"Thanks". I suddenly remember what he had been doing. "What were those cool tricks you were doing?", I asked.

"Oh they were Parkour moves that's all", he replied.

"They were amazing!", I exclaimed.

He chuckled. "Thanks. Do you want to learn some?", he asked.

I gasped, "Yes please!". He chuckled again at my enthusiasm, and started to go through what some basic moves were.

**END OF FLASHBACK**

I have been doing Parkour ever since, I was good friends with Adam until he was old enough to leave the orphanage. He stilled called to see how I was doing and all but I missed him badly, he had shown me his crew when I was 11 years old and joined them a few weeks after. At first his crew thought I was a joke, but when I showed them what I could do, they were shocked.

The crew had 6 members including me but when Adam left it went to 5 member, they are: Me, Chris who is 15, Jack who is 14, Hayden who is 15 and Claire she joined when she caught me doing some tricks and all but demanded I teach her, she has been doing it for 3 years now.

Me and Claire are the only girls in the crew, but the guys think of us as 1 of them, since we are tomboys and never ever wear skirts or pink colours. Gross. We mostly wear shirts or huddies with sweatpants as well as Merrell Chameleon shoes, love them! And leather fingerless gloves.

And I can tell your thinking bad ass and well yeah we are, we have out run the police once when Chris stole a movie from Blockbusters, it was hilarious! We have done some quite troublesome stuff, and I enjoyed every minute of it.

But now we are moving back to New York and SO wish we didn't! Well me and Claire will find someway to entertain ourselves while staying in New York, right?


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Louis's POV 

Oh lord to all that is holy. I have ANOTHER child! Where is she? Is she in New York? Is she adopted? Questions bombarded my mind.

"Louis I am so sorry I didn't know!". My wife was blaming herself for this. "Lyla it's ok you couldn't of known. Calm down it will be ok". I reassured her and secretly assuring myself. "We will find her". I pulled her to me and held her close as she sobbed into my chest, I rubbed her back soothingly and placed light kisses on her head. "We will find her". I repeated again.

Nadine's POV

Ok that was the most horrible plane ride EVER my back is killing me!

"My back hurts!". I whined to Claire, while stretching my back muscles.

"I know mine too, and my bums numb also". She stretched as well.

"Nadine! Claire! Will you two please hurry up!". Mrs. Frisk shouted to us, got she has the most annoying voice.

"Come on Nadine lets get our luggage". Claire walked to the group with me following her.

After waiting half an hour we got our luggage and had them placed in the coach, with everyone seated we were off to the new orphanage. Yay! Not. Me and Claire talked about things we could do in New York and to see if we could find any good Parkour spots.

We finally arrived at the orphanage, which was not bad looking to some but for us it was a hell hole I hate orphanages! Stupid parents of mine! Dumping me here!

Lyla's POV

Me and Louis had tried to track down our daughters records but came back with nothing apparently they were abroad and not easy to get a hold of. Mr. Jeffries has not stopped yet, he said he won't rest until he has a lead as to where she might be. I will always be grateful to him.

Evan loves the idea that he has a younger sister somewhere and wonders if she has the same likes and dislikes as him. Hope is staying at ours since Mr. Jeffries is tracking down our daughter. She too likes the idea of a new friend.

Nadine's POV

It's been a week since me moved here and I am so happy me and Claire share a room together! YAY!

The lessons here are still the same boring as ever at least we don't have to learn more of the Irish Language because it was awful I hardly ever paid attention so I never knew what the teacher was on about.

Finally it's the weekend and we can go out to the city! YES! Me and Claire are so excited.

Lyla's POV

Mr. Jeffries has found out that the orphanage she was at was burnt down so the orphans were shipped off to Ireland while they got a new orphanage built, the problem is we don't which orphanage. Since Louis's brother was still in Ireland he is going to have a look around the orphanages there to find out any information.

For some reason Louis has been spending a lot of time near the Arch in Washington Square with his guitar when I asked him he said it was where he and Evan first met, and he hoped that maybe he would meet our daughter there too. I cried when he told me this and he also let a few tears escape his eyes.

Nadine's POV

Mrs. Frisk said we have 2 hours to spend wandering about but we have to stay near the Arch and are aloud to spend $5 each. Me and Claire bought ourselves a white top saying 'I love N Y', as a joke. We had gotten a hot chocolate each and were sitting on 1 of the benches talking about how New York was so far.

We were still talking when I heard a guitar playing, curious I scanned around until I came across a man with brown hair and blue eyes, looking really down playing little tunes on the guitar, oh my God it was a black Gibson Acoustic guitar. Wow. "Hey Nadine are you listening to me?". She waved her hand in front of my face.

"What? Oh yeah err what did you say?".

"I said there is a stall with make up over there and I want to have a look, and since I know you hate make up will you wait here for a second?". She asked standing up.

"Sure I am just going to finish my hot chocolate". Holding up my cup to show her.

"Alright be right back". She left, once she was a distance away I went back to watching the man play. You could tell something was really distracting him. Looking to see Claire still at the stall I walked over to where the man was.

He didn't seem to notice me. "A Gibson Acoustic Guitar not bad". He came out of his deep thoughts to look at me. "Thanks". Oh he was Irish too. "What's bothering you?". He looked up at me. "Stuff. Do you play?". He motioned to the guitar.

"Yeah". I replied sitting down next to him. He took the sling off and past the guitar to me, a smile played on his lips. "Prove it". I smiled back taking the guitar and putting the sling on my should, I gave the guitar a strum testing it, set my fingers in the right places and played Misirlou. The man looked shocked as I played then started to laugh at my song choice, I laughed along with him. When I finished he gave me a little clap and I handed the guitar back over to him. "Wow I wasn't expecting that. How long you been playing?", he asked, putting the sling back over his shoulder. "About 7 years". "And if you don't mind me asking how old are you?". Looking at him I replied, "13". A strange look appeared in eyes and he was about to say something when Claire came running over. "Sorry girl but we have to go because we are late". Hurriedly she ran over to where the group were suppose to meet. "Sorry got to go". He was about to say something but I was already gone doing high-speed Catpasses over benches and high bricks protecting the trees. When I caught up to Claire we came up to the Arch and I led performing a Tic Tac on the Arch side Claire followed behind me doing the same.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Louis's POV 

It's a Saturday and like most day's now I was in Washington Square playing a few little tunes on my guitar, imagining what my daughter would look like, would she look more like me? Or more like Lyla? Does she like music?

While I was in my own world, I never heard someone come up to me until they starting talking. "A Gibson Acoustic Guitar not bad". She had an Irish accent maybe a tourist or something, I looked up and saw she had the most brightest blue eyes I have ever seen, I realized I had not answered her so I replied. "Thanks". I looked back down to my guitar. "What's bothering you". Looking at her again. "Stuff". Changing the topic I asked. "Do you play?". I motioned to the guitar. "Yeah". She sat down next to me looking around the Square. She seemed kind of bored, so I decided to mess with her a little, I took off my sling and handed the guitar to her, smiling as I did so. "Prove it". She returned the smile and put the sling over her shoulder. She gave the guitar a strum obviously testing it, set her fingers in place and started to play Misirlou. I thought her song choice was hilarious, she joined me laughing as she played and she was not bad quite good to be honest. When she finished I gave her a little clap and she handed me my guitar back. "Wow wasn't expecting that. How long you been playing?". I asked while putting the sling back on my shoulder. "About 7 years". Wow not bad but she looks kind of young. "And if you don't mind me asking how old are you?". She looked a little confused but answered. "13".

I was about to ask her more questions, but her friend came over. "Sorry girl but we have to go because we are late". Then she ran off, doing funny moves. I was about to ask her where she was late to, but she was already talking. "Sorry got to go". And she ran off doing the same funny moves across benches, bricks protecting the tree, and along the Arch. Then they were out of sight.

Nadine's POV

Me and Claire ran back to group laughing as we did. Once the group was in sight we saw Mrs. Frisk counting everyone up. "12...13... Oh no where is Nadine an- Oh there you are girls, please try and keep a better look at the time". She went back to counting again.

"Yeah so anyway Nadine never heard of the saying 'don't talk to stranger'. Claire must have seen the confused look on my face. "Back near the Arch with that guy and the guitar". Realization hit and I gave a little chuckle. "To you it was just a guitar but to me, it's a very nice Gibson Acoustic Guitar, big difference". "Still you don't know who he was". Ah her comes the Mother-talking-Claire, prepare for lecture.

All the way back to the orphanage she has been telling me all the things a stranger could do. I think my ears will fall off soon.

Lyla's POV

"I'm home!", Louis shouted from the front door. "In the living room", I called back. The door shut and I heard Louis make his way into the room. He had a smile playing on his lips. "What's got you all smiling?". He looked at me and smiled more. "Just met a very funny tourist. She has character". "Oh well I am glad you had fun". "Yeah she was Irish too", he continued, "She was 13 and had the bluest eyes I had ever seen". He went into a trace, confused I implied, "But?". He looked at me and said "But I don't know, I had fun and all but…". He trailed off, while leaning back into the sofa. "I have an idea of what you mean, since I have fun when I teach, so I have a basic idea".

He smiled at me and pulled me to him so we were cuddling on the sofa, I rested my head on his shoulder, while he stroked my arm and places kisses on my head. "Has Jeffries got any news?", he asked breaking the comfortable silence. "No, not yet", I replied burying my head into his shoulder.

Nadine's POV

We have been in New York for 3 months now and it's not been bad, me and Claire have not gotten into trouble yet. Shocker I know, Mrs. Frisk thinks it's because of the change of scenery but really we just don't have as much freedom as we did in Ireland since we were in the middle of no where. We have been out to the Square a couple of times but I never saw the strange man.

Also we found a Parkour crew when we were out about a month ago. They are great the crew contains 6 people including us now. The crew suggested for us to join we had to beat them at a game of extreme Parkour tag. It took us half an hour, but both me and Claire won.

The crew are: Dean the leader as such he is 16, Tom he is 16, Justin he is 15, and Zane who is also 15. Leaving us the youngest, again. And the only girls in the crew, again. I love the crew so far because Dean reminds me a lot of Adam, and Tom reminds me of Chris who was the prankster. This crew is very troublesome so I can't wait to see what happens.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Nadine's POV

Yeah maybe I was _slightly_ wrong when I said I can't wait for trouble because well, right now we are inside an abandoned house about 4 minutes away from Washington Square, that is soon to be demolished. Making it trespassing, normally I would think this is fun, but this is the first thing I will have done that is troublesome with the new crew.

It is midday, and the only time this week we are aloud out, me and Claire separated from the group about half an hour ago, and Mrs. Frisk normally counts the kids at the beginning and end of our outings so we have about 2 hours till we have to get back. Me and Claire were dressed in our Parkour clothes today, Claire was wearing a white top with a white and black zip up hoodie, with black sweatpants, black and white cap, and black shoes. And I was wearing a white top with a white hoodie, black joggers, black cap and black and white shoes.

"No wonder this is being knocked down it's a dump", Zane said, as he looked around the place. It was a big house with a swirling staircase in the middle, dirt covered every inch of the place, and the only light was the sun that was coming through the windows.

"Be careful guys we don't know how breakable the house is". As always Dean the most noble and sensible said.

"Hey I wonder what are behind these doors", Tom wondered aloud, he walked to a door at random, turned the handle only to have it fall off in his hand. We all laughed at this, and harder when he threw it to the other side of the room, stuffed his hands in his pockets, put on an innocent face and walked away as if nothing had happened.

"Hey I have an idea of what we can do", Justin said with a sly smile on his face. He went into his backpack he had with him and pulled out his black travelling Logic 3 docking station, set it on the floor then took his blue Ipod Nano with camera out of his pocket and set it into the docking station. A few seconds later Riverside by Sidney Samson filled the air. Justin started showing off his street dance moves on the floor while we watched, clapping and cheering.

After watching Justin street dance for a few songs, the rest of us joined him dancing, we were having a blast.

After a while I thought I heard the sounds of what I hoped was not police sirens. Acting quickly I turned off the docking station, only to fully hear my assumptions were proven correct.

"Why did you do that Na-", Zane started, but cut off when he two heard the police sirens.

"I thinks that's our cue to leave", Dean told us as he quickly helped Justin put his Ipod and docking station back in his bag.

The sirens got closer, and by the time we opened the front door to make a heist escape, two police cars had pulled up, 6 policemen slowly walked out.

"Hoods up, split into two's we will meet up at the Arch, on my signal go", Dean ordered to us only loud enough for us to hear as he stood in front.

We did as he said and put our hoods up over our hats, the police were gaining closer to us, "Stay where you are and put your hands on you head", one policemen ordered, but we didn't do as he said, we just stood motionless.

The police had just about walked through the gate when Dean yelled "NOW!". Running Dean and Justin ran around the police and straight ahead, while Tom and Zane ran right, leaving me and Claire to run left. We vaulted over the fence and sprinted down the sidewalk, the police had also split up and two were on our tail "STOP!", they yelled. As if we would stop.

We ran down Grove St, and through on going traffic, turning right we ran down W 4th St. I am so glad I did running and Parkour because if I didn't I would have been out of breath. "STOP POLICE!", they still yelled. I could hear in their voices they were starting to tire. We carried on running down W 4th St until we were running along Washington Square S.

Running through Washington Square Park we quickly saw the others running to the Arch, as we rejoined Dean ran to the front of the group, leading the way. Running we ran under the Arch and up Washington Square N, till we came to 6th Ave. Turning right we kept on running with 6 policemen chasing after us. We came up to 9th St Substation ran through security, vaulted over the turnstile, and jumped onto the subway train. The doors closed and set off, we waved to the police as we passed, one of them threw their hat on the floor in frustration, and ran his hands threw his hair. The police were too tired and knew they would never catch us so let us go.

"That was so cool!", Tom exclaimed, as we laid out on the seats catching our breath.

"I agree that was so much better than the police in Ireland", I said, lounging out on the seat still.

We continued chilling out and got off at 33rd St.

"Come on guys there is a Starbucks on Madison Ave. We can get something there then head back to Washington Square", Dean said as we walked out of the substation.

We walked for about 8 minutes talking about how much we had while escaping the police, until we came up to Starbucks.

Louis's POV

I was at Starbucks since it was my break and I needed a coffee. I was looking through some of the orphanages my brother had found that were in Ireland, that may have some background including coming from New York. So far nothing.

Still searching I heard the doors open, followed by laughing. I took a quick glance and saw it was 6 teenagers wearing hats covered by their hoods on their hoodies hiding their faces. I tusked don't they know how stupid they look. Turning back to the files I continued reading.

A few minutes later I heard the teenagers sit down 2 tables down from me.

"Boy I never knew I was that thirsty from the police chase", one of the boys said as I saw out of the corner of my eye a half empty bottle of water.

"Hey keep it down will you", another boy scowled at him. Wait police chase, oh jeez stupid teenagers thinking its cool to be chased by the police, I guess I am lucky I have a well brought up son. I wonder what my daughter would be like?

"God I am so hot I'm taking my hoodie off", I heard a girl say, with an Irish accent, it sounded familiar.

Still looking out of the corner of my eye I saw the girl stand up and remove her hoodie and tie it around her waist and sat back down, her back was faced to me so I could not see what she looked like, but even so the back of her seemed familiar.

Where had I seen her before?

"I agree we don't need to hide now", I heard one of the teenage boys say, quietly but I still heard. They all pulled their hoods off but kept their hats on, finally seeing their faces better I saw there were 4 boys looking to about 15-16, the boys turned their hats backwards, obviously its cool to them. But I could not see the others but I knew by their features they were girls, the other girl also turned her hat backward too.

"Hey Nadine why don't you try wearing you hat backwards it's better", one of the 4 boys said, as he went to turn her hat. "No I like it the way it is thank you very much". She pushed his hands away but he had a hold of her hat and hit it out of his hands and over to me. "Thanks Tom". The Irish girl said, as she stood up and turned to come pick up her hat.

"Hey sorry about that Sir", she apologised to me as she retreated her hat. Finally lifting her head up for me to see, I saw the familiar face of the girl who played my guitar in Washington Square a while ago. "Hey you are the guy who's guitar I played in Washington Square", she too obviously recognised my face.

"Yeah I remember you, the girl who has the funny taste in music". I joked, she smiled at me and saw the papers of orphanages lying in front of me. "If you don't mind me asking what's with the Irish orphanages?". She asked motioning to the papers.

"It's complicated", I said suddenly thinking of my unknown daughter.

"Sorry I didn't mean to pry", she looked guilty, but saw she looked at the papers again, one of the papers must of caught her attention because she was looking at it. "Hey that's the orphanage I was at". She said pointing to one the sheets.

**(WEBSITE BEEN MADE LINK ON PROFILE TO VIEW PICTURES)**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Louis's POV

She pointed to a sheet on the table, but moved her finger as her friends called her so I never got a chance to see which one she pointed to.

"Nadine come on we will be in serious trouble if we don't get a move on now!", the other female called to her as she exited.

"Sorry again got to go", the girl I found out is called Nadine ran to catch up with her friends.

Wait she pointed to one of the sheets claiming she went there meaning she is or was a orphan and she is Irish meaning she could be from the orphanage that moved, so maybe she knows my daughter.

I raced outside to see if I could catch up with them but as I looked around they were no where in sight, I ran my hands through my hair and sighed in frustration, damn I never got a chance to see which sheet she was pointing at, and there were 35 different orphanages on each sheet, DAMN IT!

Nadine's POV

It turns out we did get back late and after a LONG lecture from Mrs. Frisk we were banded from going out for 1 MONTH! I know how harsh is that, and then to make it worse a security camera got our faces and tracked us down leading to them telling Mrs. Frisk and then! Oh and then all hell break loose and so we are banded from going out for 2 months and are not aloud to leave our room unless for lessons or food.

Louis's POV

We have searched and searched but some of the orphanages on the sheets won't give out much information saying we have to wait 6-8 months.

It's now the middle November 6 months since we found out we had a daughter, and yet we are still no closer to finding her.

Nadine's POV

Over the months the crew has taught me and Claire some Free Running, so now we can do flips, spins and much more!

Oh and guess what, next Saturday we will be going to a Orchestra Performance preformed by Juilliard students in Central Park, YAY! Not. And apparently the main audience is for Orphanages around New York, so we HAVE to go. Humph. Well me and Claire could always just sneak away. Hehe.

Louis's POV

Next Saturday Juilliard will be doing a term performance and Evan is in it as well as Lyla as a special guest. A few weeks before I had an idea and asked the Dean if we could have Orphanages from around New York come, she was a little confused but when I told her all about what had happened and that my daughter is highly possibly in one of them she was dilated to help, saying that maybe she too could be a prodigy in music like her brother.

**SATURDAY**

I was behind the stage encouraging a nervous Evan and Lyla. "You two will be great, you always are", the Dean called Evan over so he left with a quick hug from me, leaving me and Lyla she still looked nervous. "Lyla just think you could be playing in front of our daughter". I had already told her about inviting the Orphanages and she thought it was a great idea, with me telling her that, she seemed to of gained a confidence boost. She nodded and hugged me tightly I returned with just as much strength. We pulled back and I saw she had watery eyes, I held her head in my hands and kissed the top of her head. "Good luck", I told her, she left with a smile and nod of the head.

I suddenly felt small arms wrap around my waist from behind, I looked down and saw it was Hope, I chuckled and hugged her back. She let go and said, "Dad is talking to some of the Orphanages". I nodded my head, you see this was sort of the plan as well Jeffries was talking to Orphanages to see if he could find out any information that could help us find my daughter.

Nadine's POV

Well here we are in Central Park going to listen to boring Juilliard students. The crew were at Bethesda Fountain waiting for us if we could sneak away. We wore our hoodies too so if we need to put the hoods up to hide our faces. Unfortunately Mrs. Frisk and some of the other leaders are keeping an eye on us 'just in case, and we had to sit with them as well, great. We were seated at the very back. As Mrs. Frisk was getting everyone sat I saw to the left of me a little girl and her parents.

"Daddy I can't see" the little girl whined in her fathers arms.

"Well you will just have to go higher", he lifted her up so she was sitting on her fathers shoulders. "Better now?". The little girl nodded chuckling.

"Mommy look how high I am!", the girl exclaimed to her mother.

"Wow you are so big!", her mother said playing along with her, looking lovingly at her.

I looked away not wanting to see more. Why did _they_ get rid of me? A felt a tear of sadness and anger roll down my cheek, I wiped it away quickly so no one saw it.

Louis's POV

The Dean had welcomed everyone and announced the Orchestra who had started to play a piece called William Tell Overture.

I could see Jeffries talking to a few people not too far from the front. The look on his face showed he once again found nothing and moved on to talking to a few other people.

Nadine's POV

I am SOOOO BORED!!! I screamed mentally, and by the look on Claire's face I could tell she was to.

We just had to get away. Mrs. Frisk as well as the other leaders were too involved in watching the performance that we may have a chance to sneak away.

I cleared my throat loudly to get her attention, it worked for she turned her head in my direction. Boy am I glad we were taught sign language we learnt it since there was a girl who was a mute. I quickly signed "They are distracted we may have a chance of sneaking away". Claire looked at the leaders and Mrs. Frisk then signed, "Your right, we could get away when the song finishes". Not a bad idea they will be cheering giving us the advantage of escaping. I signed to Claire "Ok when they cheer we will sneak away". Claire nodded her head and went back to watching the performance.

Come on, come on…FINALLY!

As they stood up cheering I was still on the floor, I crawled quickly out of the crowd and stood up, a few seconds later I saw Claire crawl out.

"Thank God, I think I will scream if I have to listen to something like that again", Claire said. I laughed at her at her statement and started to walk to Bethesda Fountain, to meet up with the crew.

I could see the crew sitting on the fountain ledge chatting. Dean was the first one to notice us "Well it looks like you snuck away after all".

"Yeah thank God", I said as I sat down next to him.

"Hey I got an idea", Justin said.

"Oh boy", I sighed. Justin looked at me and rolled his eyes.

"As I was saying I got an idea, since there is a crowd why not show 'em our Parkour and Free Running skills". We each looked at each other and smiles appeared on our faces. Now that has to be The best idea I have heard all day.

Dean smiled. "Well what are we waiting for, Justin get that docking station out we need music". Justin got his backpack and pulled out his Ipod and docking station set it next to the concrete stairs and turning the volume as high as it would go, while we took our hoodies off. "Ready?". Justin looked at us all nod before he pressed play and 'Get Shaky' started playing.

Laughing we ran and starting doing our thing. I ran into the middle and did 3 aerials, Dean and Justin were running up the sides of the concrete stairs, pushing off and doing a back flip. Tom and Zane were doing back flips on the support post while Claire was doing a wallspin on the support post.

I ran up to the middle support post and performed a wallrun up it onto the top. While standing on the ledge I went into a handstand and held it for a few seconds before removing 1 hand, so I was doing a 1 handed handstand. I couldn't see what the others were doing but what ever it was we had caught the audiences attention.

I came out of the handstand and stood back on the ledge, bending my knees I sprang into the air did a back flip and rolled when I reached the floor. The crowd started to clap to the music beat.

Running up the stairs I did a reverse vault on the concrete rail, back onto the ground. Running again I did 2 front flips and a back flip in the air. I looked to Dean who looked at a me and I nodded to the support posts in front, he caught on and nodded, we both quickly ran and did a wallrun up the post and onto the ledge, so we both now stood on the ledge I mouthed 'side flip' to him and he gave a small nod. Looking ahead we crouched down and jumped did a side flip and landed with a roll.

Looking to the stairs I dashed over pounced into the air and landed in a crane moonstep on the rail. Lifting myself up I ran up the rail and kash vaulted over the railing statue and carried on running up. Once at the top I ran so I was on the ledge again and did 2 front flips and 2 back flips while staying balance on the ledge. Stepping off the ledge I did a palm spin, then sprung back onto the ledge leaping into the air I did a front flip, then rolled on the ground.

Me and Tom were now facing each other along the stair walls, nodding we ran and Tom did a diving roll over me while I did a roll under him, I came up from the roll with my right leg resting on the floor and my left leg bent up and my elbow resting on top of my me knee and my face in my hand. So I was in a finishing position.

The others went into a finishing position similar to mine. The song ended a second later and people that had gathered round which were about 65 gave us a round of applause.

We all stood up and went over to the fountain and sat down exhausted, Justin retrieved his Ipod and docking station then came over and sat down also. "Now that was fun", Zane said out of breath. We nodded in agreement.

Suddenly a thought came to me and I gasped, the others looked at me confused. "The performance!", I exclaimed. A look of realisation appeared on their faces and their eyes went wide, leaping up from our places we started to legged it to when the performance was being held.

**(if you don't understand some of the moves go onto UrbanFreeFlow they have the moves at the bottom of the site)**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Nadine's POV

I ran ahead since I knew where we were going and also I was the second fastest below Dean, as I got closer to where we were sitting for the performance, I was thankful to see that Mrs. Frisk and the leaders had not noticed we were missing, I sighed in relief. The others soon caught up. "It's ok they haven't noticed", I reassured them, they all relaxed and caught their breathe again.

Saying goodbye to the others the song ended and once again everyone stood up clapping. Me and Claire maneuvered our way back to our places and sat down, as if we had been there the whole time.

My luck is turning around for the Dean had come back on thanking everyone for coming and some other rubbish. When she finished talking everyone started to disperse.

"Well girls I am impressed you managed to stay and not try to sneak off, well done". Mrs. Frisk told me and Claire as we got on the coach back to the hell hole aka the Orphanage. As me and Claire sat down at the back we shared a cheeky smile.

Louis's POV

"Did Jeffries find anything? Did he find her? Anything?!". My wife demanded in a rush as she came off the stage and to me.

"No love I'm sorry", her face instantly saddened, "but we now only have four more Orphanages to look at", she forced a smile but you could tell she was crushed.

"Hey come on, there are only four left, and are the only ones left in New York, she is here and we will find her". I pulled her into a tight hug and held her close to me, as she wrapped her arms around my waist and sobbed into my chest. "Shhh it's ok", I reassured her.

Nadine's POV 

Yesterday was great apart from the Juilliard performance but anyway since its Sunday we are once again out in Washington Square, me and Claire were walking along the side walk when we saw the news playing on a TV's in a television shop window_"- And the top story for the morning, yesterday in Central Park a group of teenagers were filmed performing tricks that are known as Parkour and Free running, is this the new thing? Researchers have found that over the year this 'sport'_ _has become increasingly popular to the younger generation and is continuing to grow-" _

OMG! On the screen it started to play a video clip of our performance in Central Park. Oh no if Mrs. Frisk saw this should would be furious! I looked at Claire who looked at me and our faces shared the same expression, eyes wide and mouths open.

"Oh my God Nadine that's us!", Claire exclaimed. Way to state the obvious Claire.

"Yeah but Claire what if Mrs. Frisk is seeing this?", I asked her. Her face changed into a fearful expression.

"Oh no", she mumbled.

Lyla's POV

I was on my break for lunch in the lounging room that's in mine and lizzy's music studio, when Lizzy entered.

"Hey guess what watch this, I was recording this when I went for a walk yesterday during the Juilliard performance and now its on the news!" she explained as she got her Iphone out and found the clip.

I saw that it was a couple of teenagers doing funny but really amazing tricks to a song that I knew was called 'Get shaky'.

"Wow that's…wow they are good at what ever they do and for this to be on the news is amazing", I told her when the clip had finished.

"Yeah I know the news said it is called Parkour and Free running", she stated, while watching the clip again, "Hey look at this girl she was amazing" she pointed to a girl at the back that looked no younger than 13 doing flips on the ledge.

"She's good, hey can you send me it I want to show Louis and Evan they will get a kick out of it", I asked as I got my phone out.

"Sure", Lizzy replied as she sent it to me by Bluetooth.

"Thanks". I put my phone away and started to talk to Lizzy about the lessons today.

Louis's POV

I had just got back from the Law Firm when I heard my wife calling to me from the kitchen.

"Hey honey come here I want to show you this clip I got from Lizzy". I walked into the kitchen and sat down on a stool at the island, she sat next to me and got her phone out and showed me the clip.

'Get shaky' started playing and a 6 teenagers started doing tricks that looked strangely familiar. I watched some more and half way it zoomed into a girl at the back doing stuff on the stair railing.

Hang on…I know that face now and I know those moves, it was Nadine.

"Err love when was this taken?", I asked her.

She looked a tad bit confused but answered, "Yesterday in Central Park during the Juilliard performance".

Weird she was in Central Park and around the time of the performance meaning she had to of been with one of the Orphanages that came.

Nadine's POV

Like I said my luck is changing since Mrs. Frisk had not seen the News.

It was lunch time and we were in the cafeteria eating while the TV was on.

"_-And just a repeat of the top stories from this morning, yesterday in Central Park a group of teenagers were filmed performing tricks that are known as Parkour and Free running, is this the new thing? Researchers have found that over the year this 'sport'_ _has become increasingly popul-".___

Oh you have got to be kidding me. The clip came on the screen again and some of the orphans looked at us, why? How could they tell it looked similar to us? I looked down at what I was wearing and looked at Claire's and I realised that we were wearing the same clothes as yesterday. Oh shoot.

Claire and me shared a worried glance, before looking down to our food.

"Girls care to explain why you are both wearing the same clothes as the girls on the TV, look exactly like them, do the same tricks, and were in Central Park the same time as the Juilliard performance?", Mrs. Frisk asked from behind me making me jump and look at her in surprise and slight fear.

"Well…err…you see...erm…", I trailed off not thinking of a good enough excuse.

"Just as I thought I am very disappointed in you girls, now go to your room and say there!". Don't have to tell me twice. Me and Claire all but ran to our room and sat on our beds not saying a word, Mrs. Frisk must have been angry for she never yells just gives us a lecture and bands us from things, but I think we may have pushed her too far this time.

Louis's POV

Only two more Orphanages now and one of them contained my daughter. We have searched all the outskirts of New York Orphanages as well as the ones around the city but there was nothing there, but these are our final two now and have recently been built or moved here and are centred close to the Washington Square.

Nadine's POV

We waited silently for about and hour when there was a knock on the door and Mrs. Frisk entered with a dead pan face, me and Claire looked at each other nervously then looked back to Mrs. Frisk who was standing by the door watching us.

"Girls pack your stuff you are moving to a Orphanage in the outskirts of the city, I'm sorry but you have had too many chances and this is the final straw. You have 3 hours before they come to pick you up", and with that she left.

Me and Claire looked at each other distraughtly, Claire ran over to me and hugged me while she sobbed, I hugged her back and let a few silent tears shed but nothing more. I can't believe she is making us move, we have friends here and now she just decides we should go somewhere else where there is no fun and no close friends.

**3 HOURS LATER**

"Be good girls", Mrs. Frisk told us before we enter the car.

And the journey to another hell hole started.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Louis's POV

"There has to be some mistake, you must have at least someone born on December 17th?". I don't understand this is the last Orphanage and it had recently moved from Ireland so she had to be here, it just doesn't make any sense.

"I am sorry Mr. and Mrs. Connelly but we don't have anyone here who was born then". Mrs. Frisk the owner said.

"Are you sure could you check again please?", Lyla asked or most likely begged. I got a hold of Lyla's hand and squeezed it reassuringly. Mrs. Frisk sighed then typed into her computer, waited a few seconds before sighing again and looking back to us.

"I am sorry but there is no one". she said sympathetically.

"Ok thank you for you help". I stood up as did Mrs. Frisk and Lyla, and shook her hand, before taking Lyla's hand and start to walk out the door.

We silently walked out of the Orphanage to head to the car.

"Wait!", a voice shouted, we turned around to see Mrs. Frisk jog towards us.

Mrs. Frisk's POV

Goodness how awful for them, looking for their daughter. I sighed and flopped back into my chair, and rub my temples with my fingers.

"Mrs. Frisk sorry to bother you but these are Nadine's and Claire's files that need to be transferred over". My assistant said to me and she handed the two files over.

Thanking her she left. I pulled out Nadine's file and read it as I headed over to the photocopier:

'_Name: Nadine…'_

'_Age: 13...'_

'_DOB: 12-17-95...'_

Wait what?! The girl Mr. and Mrs. Connelly are looking for have the same birth date! Shoot! I gotta find them!

Louis's POV

"Yes?", I asked Mrs. Frisk.

"I think I may know who your daughter is", she said a little out of breath.

What she may have an idea of who my daughter is!? Oh my God this is great!

"Really who?! Is she here? Where is she?", Lyla asked in a rush obviously excited to find out.

"Why don't you come back to my office and I can explain", Mrs. Frisk turned around and started to head back.

Me and Lyla shared a curious look before following her hand in hand.

We sat down in the chairs we previously sat in and Mrs. Frisk handed me a file. I put it in between me and Lyla, opened it and started to read:

'_Parental rights have been legally handed over…'_

'_Age: 13...'_

'_DOB: 12-17-95...'_

'_Name: Nadine…'_

Nadine? Wait as in the Nadine I have seen and talked to?

I turned the page to reveal a photo no older than 2 years old of Nadine smiling. Oh God… its her… I can't believe it… the girl I have talked to and played guitar with is my daughter.

Nadine's POV

"Nadine I can't stand this place", Claire whispered to me and we ate our tea.

We have been here for 15 days and hate it. "Me too Claire", I whispered back.

"I can't stand it anymore, what can we do Nadine?". she asked quietly with a sad voice.

"The only thing we can do runaway", I replied quietly. Claire stared intently at me, obviously to see if I was being serious. After a moment she nodded with a small smile on her face.

Louis's POV

Mrs. Frisk told us about Nadine and why she is at a different Orphanage and as much as I am disappointed she is somewhere else I am glad that she is not with those gang of boys she was with at Starbucks.

It was too late to see her and the visiting hours were over awhile ago so we could not see her even if we wanted too. Mrs. Frisk said tomorrow she would get in contact with the Orphanage and let us know then.

Later at tea me and Lyla told Evan we had found her and showed him the picture of her, and when you compare the picture and Evan together you can see the resemblance. I also told them about how she was the same girl I played guitar with, Evan was happy to know she loved guitar like me and him. And about how I saw her in Starbucks, as well as telling them she was the girl from the video of the kids doing Parkour and Free running.

As I told them everything it got me thinking that all along I had been trying to find her and yet her and me had been bumping into each other, and the whole time she has been my daughter with out me realising it.

Nadine's POV

"Come on Claire!", I whispered loudly too her as we made it out of the Orphanage grounds and onto the empty road. It was around 3 in the morning and we both had a backpack containing a spare outfit and $30 each which Adam had given us for our 13th birthday.

"Coming!", Claire whispered loudly back. She came and stood next to me and we both started running in the direction of the city.

Louis's POV

It was 7: 35 AM when Mrs. Frisk called.

"Good morning Mrs. Frisk any idea of when we can see her?", I asked trying to not let to much of my excitement slip through my voice.

"Mr. Connelly, I got a call from the Orphanage saying that when they went into Nadine's and Claire's room this morning they were no where in sight or anywhere on the Orphanage grounds. I am so sorry but it seems they have ran away". Her voice was full of sympathy as she explained.

I felt my heart break at that moment. She could be anywhere cold and hungry. Oh please let her be alright.

"I realised I had not replied to Mrs. Frisk because she continued. "I am sorry to tell you this news but we are looking everywhere we can for her. I will keep you updated if anything new turns up. I promise we will find her Mr. Connelly, goodbye". She hung up. I was closed my phone with a dead pan look on my face staring off into my own world.

"Baby what's wrong has Mrs. Frisk called?", my wife asked me as she came into our bedroom and sat on the bed next to me. I felt my heart break more when I realised I had to tell her our daughter was missing.

"Lyla I have to tell you something…"


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Nadine's POV

We walked most of the night but at around 5 AM a delivery truck pulled over asking why we walking this early, we just replied with an excuse, and he said he would give us a lift to Washington Square which was where he was suppose to deliver, me and Claire cautiously agreed, and an hour later we were in Washington Square, we thanked him and parted away.

It's now around 7 AM and me and Claire had, had a hot chocolate for breakfast, and are now sitting along the fountain. It was starting to warm up a bit more which was good because we were freezing.

"What do we do now Dee Dee?", Claire asked using one of the nicknames she had given me when we were little.

"Well we can call Dean and see if he has any ideas", I replied while standing up.

"Yeah ok", she said getting up.

Walking to the nearest pay phone I dug my hand into my pocket and pulled out 50 cent. Putting it into the slot I dialled Dean's number.

RING. RING.

C'mon Dean.

"Hello?", came a gruff Dean's voice. Oh we woke him up.

"Hey Dean it's Nadine", I said.

"Nadine why are you calling this early, what's up?", he said with a little less sleep in his voice.

"We sorta ran away and are now in the Square near the fountain and we don't know what to do next", I replied as calmly as I could so as not to worry Claire more, but inside I was panicking because I didn't know where to turn next and that frightened me a little…well a little more than a little.

"Ok, ok listen just stay where you are I will be there in 10", and with that he hung up. I put the phone back, and looked back to Claire.

"He said he would be here in 10 minutes", I said and started walking back over to the fountain again. Claire followed and sat next to me.

"'K", she replied quietly. She was scared I could tell by the way she talked and wrapped her arms around her body and if for protection. Sighing I put my arm over her shoulders and hugged her to me. "It's gonna be ok Claire I promise", I said soothingly to her trying to calm her down a bit.

"Thanks Dee Dee", I smiled to myself when she said my nickname.

"That's ok Claire Bear", she giggled in reply.

Louis's POV

I could barely concentrate on my work, my mind kept wondering over to thinking about Nadine. I wanted to be at home with Lyla and Evan helping them make and put up missing posters and search around for her.

I put my elbows on my desk and dropped my head into my hands shaking my head as I let out a deep sigh.

"Hey", came a quite voice that was thick with an Irish accent.

"Hey Marshall", I said with my head still in my hands.

"Lyla told me what happened, I am so sorry Louie", he said while coming closer to my desk and sitting in the chair opposite.

Finally lifting my head I sagged into my chair, still not making eye contact him, instead I stared at my desk.

"Listen Bro, I talked to your Boss and he said you can take a week off to sort some of this stuff out, since lets face it you can barely concentrate", Marshall said, from where he sat in the opposite chair.

Looking up at him with a small sad smile on my face, of course I was a little mad that he talked to my Boss with out me knowing, but I was happy to get out of here. "Thanks Marshall". I stood up and gathered my blazer that was slung over my chair, and walked out of my office with Marshall beside me. When I went up to my secretary I told her, "Cancel all my appointments for this week and reschedule them please". She looked a little shocked at me, but quickly put a smile on her face before agreeing and getting back to work.

Me and Marshall walked out of the building and to our cars saying we would meet at my place.

Nadine's POV

We waited for about 12 minutes before we heard our names being called by a familiar voice, "NADINE! CLAIRE!", we turned around only to find the voice belonged to Dean. He ran over to us and sat down next to me, panting as he tried to catch his breath. Obviously he had ran here.

Once he had caught his breath he started talking, "Not that I am complaining but…WHAT WERE YOU THINKING?! Running away like this". He ran a hand over his face and sighed deeply.

"Look Dean we are sorry but we missed you guys _so _much, and that place was small, over crowded, horrible and we were watched all the time, I felt like I was suffocating or on Big Brother, it was that bad. We hated it, and we're so sorry Dean but there was no way I was staying in _that _place another minute". I didn't even realise I was crying until he held my face in his hands and wiped the tears away, before pulling me into a hug.

I finally let my body break down, and I sobbed into Dean's chest. "Dean what do we do now? We have nothing, and we don't wanna go back to that place, please don't turn us in, please", I sobbed, not even sure if he understood, but he obviously did by what he said next, "I won't turn you in, and you are wrong about having nothing, since you have me, Tom, Zane and Justin. And Claire you have us too, as well as having Nadine", he told me, and said the last part to Claire.

Wait Claire.

I am not the one suppose to be crying, I am the older one out of us two (by 4 months but still) it's my job to look out for her, I am the one that got her in this mess.

I pulled away form Dean, and moved so I was facing Claire, she had a few tears running down her cheeks and a few in her eyes that were threatening to escape but she held them in, she was looking at me with concern written all over her face. I sighed and pulled her into a hug and said, "Claire I am _so very _sorry I got you in this mess, I mean right now you could be in a warm place with shelter and food…not this…I-…I am so sorry. I am older so I am suppose to look out for you, but look at the mess we are in, all because of me". I kept hugging her and she hugged me back letting the sobs take over her. "No Dee, we look out for each other, that's not your job, we are best friends that means it's both our jobs, you are always there for me, and I will always be there for you too. I love you Dee Dee, and we will get through this together, like we always do", she said through he sobs, but I understood every word.

We held each other for about 5 minutes just letting it out before I felt a warm hand on my knee. I looked in front of me and Dean was crouched down in front of us a hand on each of our knees, he smiled a small sad smile and said "I have a friend that may be able to help you out".


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Louis's POV

Even in the morning hours we were distributing missing posters around busy popular New York areas.

I was currently putting up and handing out posters in Washington Square, and inside I was praying that she might be here.

After and hour of sticking up posters and asking around, she was not here, I sighed before heading back to my car and driving home.

Nadine's POV

Dean said he had a friend that could help us out, which is now where we are to.

The walk was about 20 minutes long, and we finally pulled up to 129 W 20th Street, and up to a big building that was 5 floors high.

"Ok Dean who is this 'friend' that is gonna help us?", I ask Dean, as we walk up to the door.

Dean presses the buzzer. "A guy that I have known a long time, he will help you out trust me", he says.

The door opened a minute later and revealed a man in his mid thirties, with brown hair and blue eyes. He looked nice since he wore a kind smile that in a way comforted you.

When he saw Dean he gave him a warm smile and a man hug, "Dean it's good to see you, what brings you here?". That's when he noticed us, "Hey there I'm Andrew but Andy for short and who might you two be?".

Dean piped in then. "Well Andy that's why we are here, this is Claire and Nadine", Dean said as he pointed us out. "And well we need your help, do you think we could come in and explain?", Dean asked.

"Sure the others are still asleep so it's not a mad house yet", Andy told us before he stepped aside to let us through.

What did he mean by others?

I soon found out that his place was the condo, and I will tell you it is some condo, me and Claire stood there gaping. Obviously Dean has been here before since he did not seem as fazed as we were. The place was very modern with white walls and wooden flooring.

We snapped out of our gloating, and followed Dean and Andrew to the living room, where we all sat down.

"So what seems to be the problem Dean?", Andrew asked looking at us.

"Well you know how you foster children, or help ones in need?", Dean answered him with a question.

"Yeah..?", Andrew replied rather confused as to where this conversation was going, and to be honest so was I.

"Well got room for two more?", he asked with hope in his voice.

"Dean what have you done now?", Andrew sighed and buried his head in his hands.

"Nothing…for once, look they need a place to stay just for a while till something's are sorted. And I knew you would be willing to help", Dean negotiated.

Andrew removed his hands and looked to Dean, "Dean I can't illegally take two into my care, you know that, I am sorry but I have to tell the cops someone will be looking for them". Andrew stood up from his place.

Before I could open my mouth Claire had started talking. "Please don't make us go back there, we don't belong there, we hate it, please, please I beg you don't make us go back please", Claire, begged as she sobbed, I pulled her into a hug, while whispering comforting words to her.

Claire's begging must have touched a place somewhere in Andrew since he said, "Fine but just for a little while, nothing more".

"Thanks Andy I owe you big time", Dean said to Andy with a smile.

"Yeah you do, but if anything goes wrong I am dragging your ass down with me", Andrew tried to say threateningly but his smile gave it away.

Andrew then turned to us. "So how old are you two?". Claire had calmed down now but still was a bit upset so I decided to do the talking.

"We're both 13", I replied.

"Right…so I bet you two are hungry, why don't I show you to your room get freshened up then come down for some breakfast". Andrew asked us with a warm smile. I looked to Dean and he gave us an encouraging smile.

We both nodded our heads. Andrew lead the way up the stairs and across the hall to the last door on the left. "Ok guys this will be your room, sorry about the designing it's not all girly". He opened the door for us and let us in.

"That's good we aren't girly girls anyway", he smiled and said "Well I will let you guys get comfortable then, oh and the bathroom is next door and towels are in the cupboard feel free to take any" and with that he closed the door and left.

After scoping the room it turns out it really was a tomboy room perfect for us, there were two beds one up the little stairs and one on the floor next to the desk and laptop. The walls were white and blue with a white wooden floor. All in all it was amazing and suited us down to the ground.

Me and Claire had a shower and changed into our favourite Parkour outfit. **(the outfit on the site from chapter 5) **Before heading down the stairs and into the living room. It was now around 8:30 AM.

"Hey nice to see you all freshened up", Andrew said to us from the kitchen where a lovely smell of toast was being toasted. "You guys hungry?", he asked as we sat down at the island.

We opened our mouths to answer but my stomach beat us to it. I looked down feeling a little embarrassed. Claire and Andrew just chuckled at me.

"I'll take that as a yes then", he smiled and handed us a plate of two pieces of toast with butter on. "Do you guys want any jam or?", he asked.

We both shook our heads and politely said "No thank you".

"Ok then well enjoy", he said we all sat down at the island silently eating. And well silent is not one of my favourite things so I started up a conversation.

"So what can of work do you do Andrew?", I asked after I finish a mouth full of toast.

"Please call me Andy and I am a Risk Manager", he replied and took another mouth full of toast.

"What's that?", Claire asked finally joining in, in the conversation.

"Well I monitor and control risks that could prevent our financial business from achieving their goals", he explained to us.

We both nodded our heads in reply, then I remember him saying it was a mad house.

"What did you mean before when you said it's a mad house?"

"Oh well I foster kids there are currently five others living here, three boys and two girls", he told us.

"Oh and what are there names?", I asked.

"Well the eldest is Ryan who is 17, Scott and Shane who are 16, and Emma and Macy who are also 16", he said, great we are the youngest _again. _

I took another bite and Claire asked "Is that them?", I looked in the direction she was looking at and saw a photo of Andrew and some other kids who looked around the age he was talking about.

"Yeah they have been with me between eight to ten months now". He said smiling at the picture, he must really love them.

"If you Don't mind me asking why were you limping before?", Claire asked out of the blue, since when was he limping? Well I was never looking, Claire was and is always the observant one out of us two.

"Ah well I used to do Parkour and Free running, I was 20 at the time and in the Free running Championships, I was doing great until one of the blocks fell and I caught my footing wrong, and smashed my patella on the ground. From then on I could not do Parkour or Free running again but I managed to get my job and eventually open my own gym for Parkour, Free running and later on for gymnastics", he told us with a sad look on his face. You could tell he missed doing Parkour and Free running a lot.

"Wow so even though you can't do it anymore you teach others?", I asked amazed.

"Yeah and I love it I teach the kids here, keeps them off the streets and gives them exercise", he smiled proudly.

"How do fit all this into a schedule", I asked curiously as to how he could do it all.

"Well since I am in the foster care program I am aloud to work from home but I go in on Fridays for fives hours, and I am at the gym Mondays, Wednesdays, Thursdays and Saturdays and on the other days my assistant and helpers are there", he explained.

"So how did you end up here since you must be from Ireland with that accent?", Andrew asked us.

"Our original orphanage here in New York was burnt down so we moved to an orphanage they previously had in Ireland and stayed there until the new one was built then we moved back here about seven months ago", I explained, and ate the last bit of toast that was on my plate.

"Well that makes sense, so you two into Parkour and Free running then", Andrew asked nodding his head toward our clothes.

"Yeah we love it!", Claire exclaimed, "But Nadine's amazing she is the best at it and quickly picks up new tricks, even Dean said once it took him at least 3 months to get the hang of doing a back flip and it took Nadine four days to learn it and perfect it", Claire proclaimed to Andrew.

I looked at her confused, "Claire we just as good as each others I mean I have never seen anyone do a wallspin like you do", I clarified giving her a look that said 'never say I am better because it's not true' look.

"Don't give me that look Nadine Wilson", Claire threatened with a serious face, I had to look away since when Claire used the full name with a serious face it meant don't bother because I will win.

I heard Andrew chuckle at us, and I turned my head in his direction. "Oh you two will fit right in here", he carried on chuckling.

**(Was going to stop here but since I have not updated in awhile I will extend this chapter)**

We looked at him curiously but shrugged our shoulders and helped him clean up.

"Wow now that's what I call a grand piano", Claire stated with amazement. I looked to see where it was and I had to agree with her it was a black beauty.

"Yeah do you play Claire?", Andrew asked and he went over to the piano and leant his arm on the top.

"No but Nadine does", Claire said to him.

I looked down a bit embarrassed that they were looking to me now.

"Well do you want to play something Nadine?", Andrew asked kindly.

"I haven't played in a while I doubt I will be able to remember", I said trying to get out of it.

"Don't be silly you play amazing, you love the piano you used to play it nearly all day when we were little even Mrs. Frisk said you were a prodigy", Claire said, and pushed me to the piano and sat me down.

I nervously looked at it and bit my lip "Please Dee Dee", I heard Claire say, I looked up at her and saw she wore a puppy pout face, oh she knew I fell for the face and nickname together every time.

"Fine but just one song", I gave in. But then remembered "Won't I wake everyone up?", I asked.

"Yeah but it saves me a job of waking them up individually", he said with a smile.

"Ok which song Claire?", I asked her.

"Oh how about Me Against the World by Simple plan?", she suggested.

I nodded my head before putting my hands in place on the piano and started playing.

Half way through I heard doors open and close before feet walking down the stairs.

"Morning Andy", "Morning" they said quietly while I finished playing.

They gave a little clap and I blushed. I am never one for attention.

"Wow that was good", a girl with olive skin, light brown hair and brown eyes said.

"Thanks", I replied.

"I'm Emma", she told me, oh so she was Emma then the other girl must be-

"And I'm Macy", the other girl with dark brown hair and brown eyes said.

"I'm Ryan nice to meet you", the eldest one kindly said, he had brown hair and blue eyes.

"Hey I'm Scott", Scott happily introduced. He had black hair and brown eyes.

"And I'm Shane", Shane said, he had blonde hair and blue eyes.

"Guys this is Claire and Nadine", Andrew said pointing us out. We gave a small smile.

"They are gonna be staying with us for awhile, so be nice", he added.

"So I see both of you like Parkour and Free running", Emma stated rather than questioned.

"Yeah we love it", I replied.

"Then how about we go to the gym and check out what you can do?", Macy suggested, looking to Andrew to see if it was ok.

He nodded his head, "Sure I'll come with you".

After the others got dressed we walked to the gym and surprisingly it was closer than I thought, it was only on West 19th Street.

The building was 3 floors highs and on the outside it said 'Andy's Parkour and Gymnastics Gym'. It look quite nice on the outside but I was dying to know what was inside.

We all walked in through the reception area, and to the gym, and my God what a gym it is.

It was separated so one half had gymnastics and the other Parkour and Free running. There was no floors it was just a wide open area. With a parents area and Indoor Parkour themed training facility.

"Wow", I whispered in awe of the sight in front of me.

The others chuckled at me and Claire's faces, we must have look like a 5 year old on Christmas day.

A few people greeted Andrew and the kids when they noticed them.

"Well why don't we warm up and see what ya got", Emma said and started jogging around the gym we all followed then after started doing some simple stretches. Andrew had gone off to help some kids on the bars.

"Let's get started", Ryan told us and stared to do some neat Parkour tricks. Then we all started to join in, they made me do flips and spins and big jumps and passes, by the time we were finished I was exhausted. **(Video on the site please go on it has an amazing video that would show you just what Nadine can do).**

"Wow", Macy said looking at me shocked.

"What?", I asked not as sure why she was saying that.

"What? All you can say is what after you just did all that?…wow", she trailer off while shaking her.

"She is right Nadine I have never seen you as good as you were just then", Claire added while looking at me from where we sat on the seats.

"Well this time I didn't have to worry about safety or time, and I had fun real fun", I said to them, and giving them a genuinely happy smile that has I know has never been on my face before.

They smiled back and Claire was the biggest obviously knowing I meant it truly. Like I said she is the observant one.

"Hey guys have fun?", Andrew asked as he walked up to us.

"Yeah", we chorused while smiling at him.

"I can tell judging by the way you guys smell", he joked.

We laughed at his silliness, "Come on lets head back before you stink up the place", he told us while adding another little joke.

We followed him out and started to walk back to the Condo. "Hey Nadine, Claire was right you really are good. And if you ever want to learn or perfect any skills, please I will be there ok?", he asked kindly.

"Yeah and thanks", I said, before starting up a conversation with Emma about some Parkour skills.

**(New pictures of Characters on site as well as the videos and pictures of Condo so please look if you are interested) **

**Thanks xx XD**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Nadine's POV

We have been staying with Andy for a month now and it is great, lately I have felt so carefree and like I actually belong somewhere.

But there has started to be missing posters of me and Claire around New York so a week ago we changed our hair styles and colour. I changed mine to a darker brown with blonde highlights and curl it every day, the length has grown a lot its now way past the middle of my back.

Claire's hair is now a golden blonde colour and has cut an inch off her hair. Oh and now we where contacts mine are green contacts and Claire's are blue contacts.

And we changed our names too, mine is now Asha Freeman, and Claire's is Kami Parker. I got my name from when I was listening to one of my favourite singers Usher, so instead of it beginning with a 'U' it begins with an 'A'. And I got the Freeman part for free running. Claire's favourite name is Kami so she went with that and she went with Parker from parkour.

Finally we have been practicing the American accent so we don't use the Irish accent anymore.

Cool huh?

Anyway apart from that we have been doing a lot of Parkour and Free running at Andy's gym, and I have improved SO much and I even started doing a bit of the gymnastics but I am NOT wearing them pink and bright leotards so I stick to shorts and tank tops.

And guess what there is a big Festival going on in Central Park on Saturday which is 2 days away and Andy has been asked to attend with the gymnastics and Parkour and Free running teams to do a performance, and me and Claire and the kids **(Andy's foster kids)** are performing as well! I can't wait!

Evan's POV (First time for Evan!)

It was a free period right now at Juilliard, and I was sitting at the table with two of my friends that were 16 years old. _It's annoying being the youngest one in the school._ I wasn't hungry to eat anything for lunch so I stuck with a bottle of water, my mind kept on wondering to my twin sister. I dug my hand into my pocket and pulled out a photocopied photo of her, we all had a copy with us. I looked intently at the photo, I saw the same features that we both shared and the happiness that illuminated off her face.

"Hey Evan what you lookin' at?", I looked up as Cole asked.

"Is it a girlfriend", John suggested slyly.

"No, it's…um…It's my sister", I replied suddenly sad.

"Oh you never told us you had a sister", Cole said.

"Yeah I found out a couple of months ago, it turns out that we were separated at birth and my mom didn't know she had twins", I told them. They already knew about what had happened in the past.

"Oh well where is she now?", John asked.

"I don't know, she had moved orphanages and ran away, so we have no idea where she is", I explained sadly.

"Well if you ever need us to help or anything we will be here Evan", Cole comforted.

"Yeah Cole's right", John agreed.

"Thanks guys", I gave them a small smile and looked back at the picture.

"Anyway, Evan have you heard about the Festival going on in Central park tomorrow?", Cole asked, changing the subject.

"No what's going on there?", I asked curiously.

"Well there are going to be Orchestras from schools, Dance, Cheerleading, Karate, Gymnastics, Parkour, Free running and many other performances", John explained to me.

What caught my attention was the Parkour bit of the conversation, I remember dad saying Nadine does it, well it would be cool to see what it's like, maybe I could ask if the family could go maybe even Mr. Jeffries and Hope.

"Cool when does it start?", I asked.

"Er hang on I think I have a poster of it", John replied and searched around his bag, "Ah ha here take it I have one at home".

"Thanks".

I looked at it and saw that it started and 10:30 AM and finished around 4 o'clock at night.

Asha's POV

YAY!

Today is the day of the Festival and I get to perform in front of many people. Hopefully no one will recognise us. The guys were all wearing white baggy sweatpants, with classic parkour glyph vests, with two black glyph parkour sweatbands. Where as the girls wore black parkour glyph tank tops, with white cropped sweatpants, with two black glyph parkour sweatbands, as well as our hair up into a high ponytail.

At the festival I am performing in two shows one is with equipment with a few flips, and the other one is full of flips so I can't wait.

"Wow the crowd is really building", Kami said bring me back to reality. I looked around to see that there were about 700 hundred people already at it had only begun about half an hour ago. _I wonder how many there will be in a few hours then?_

It's now 12 o'clock and time for the first show, I was in my starting position, and waiting for my part of the cool music.

**(Can't say all the moves used so the video is on the website in the box labelled 'songs and videos used'** **please go and watch it, it's amazing)**

My god that took a lot of energy, I thought as I panted from loss of breath.

"That was so much fun!", I exclaimed to Kami, once I had control of my breathing.

"Tell me about it, I can't wait until the next performance", I told her.

"Damn you for being so good at flips", she joked with a smile.

"Sorry, but you know you are improving so much", I explained to her.

"Yeah I guess I have a great teacher", she told me while smiling.

"Why thank you my amazing student", I said as I gave a little bow.

Claire laughed and linked arms with me and we walked off to get a bottle of water.

Louis's POV

Evan convinced us to come to the festival saying that we need a family day out. Of course I was sad I knew we would not be a family until Nadine was in it, but we have been spending very little time together as a family so it was a good idea.

We have been here for about 2 and a half hours now, and so far we have watched gymnastic groups, dance groups and cheerleading groups. Evan said he wanted to watch the parkour and free running group next so we headed over to where a banner said 'Free Running & Parkour', a crowd of about 350 were gathered around the area.

Evan, Lyla and I managed squeeze our way through the crowd to get to the front.

"Ok ladies and gentlemen, we have a second and sorry to say final performance now. It will be performed by seven of some of our best free runners", a man about 35 with blonde hair and blue eyes said through a microphone.

"ladies and gentlemen they are, Emma, Ryan, Scott, Luci, Dean, Tom and Asha!", he exclaimed into the microphone and the free runners came out as their names were called out, then he jogged away with a slight limp.

The crowd cheered and went silent as the music started playing, and the free runners came into view flipping all over the place.

**(Sorry again guys but I think it would be best if you saw the video once again it's on the website)**

Well that was absolutely amazing they did everything perfectly, I thought as I clapped along with my family and the crowd.

The free runners smiled and waved before running off, but the last girl I think was called Asha stayed behind she gave the crowd a kiss before doing a back flip waving and leaving.

The crowd clapped for a few more seconds but stopped when the limping man came back.

"Thank you everybody, we hope you have had a good time, and feel free to now you the equipment with the help of our free runners please ask them any questions you may have", he told us before walking away.

The fences around the area were taken away and some low music started to play. The kids went over to the equipment and started climbing all over it, Evan's friends were on the equipment and called him over, he ran and joined them.

Me and Lyla sat on the grass absorbing the heat from the sun. While watching, the free runners came out and started to climb easily onto the equipment and showing others how to do a few of the basic tricks they did.

I watched as one of Evan's friends Cole called over the girl called Asha, she walked to them and started talking but I could not hear or see what they were talking about.

Asha's POV

"Hey!", I heard someone shout from behind me, I turned did a quick scan before I saw three boys looking in my direction.

One of the boys that looked about 15 or 16 motioned me over.

I jogged over and asked "Is there something I can help you with?".

"Yeah how did you do the er… the er… slanted flip thing", he asked rather unsure as to what he was on about.

"Do you mean a Arabian Gainer?", I asked.

"What's that?", he questioned.

"This", I said before performing one.

"Yeah that", he smiled.

"Oh well it's quite simple really..", I trailed off explaining and helping them to be able to do the trick.

Louis's POV

We had watched the 3 boys try and do what the young girl did, but were failing miserably, and as harsh as it may be it was quite a funny sight.

"Louis we better get going, will you go get Evan please", Lyla asked as she stood up. I looked at my watch to see it was already half 4.

"Sure", I smiled at her before going over to retrieve Evan.

Asha's POV

"Yeah that's it your getting the hang of it now", I encouraged as the youngest looking boy was getting closer to doing an Arabian Gainer.

**(If you don't know what it is it's on YouTube)**

"Evan sorry but we have to be leaving now", I turned and saw it was the same Irish guitar guy, oh so he must be 'Evan's' dad.

"Ok thank you…", he trailed off.

"Asha", I said.

"Thank you Asha", he thanked and I smiled in return.

"Sorry but have I met you somewhere before", the Irish guy asked, I looked to him and saw he was looking at me.

"Er no don't think so sorry", I said to him making sure I was using an American accent.

It seemed to have worked well since he nodded his head. "Sorry you just looked familiar", he explained.

I nodded my head and swayed from foot to foot awkwardly.

"Anyway Evan we have to go", he told his son.

Evan said his goodbyes before leaving with his father. I was sure though as he was walking back the Irish guy glanced my way again.


	12. AN IMPORTANT PLEASE READ

**Hi guys sorry about this but I am desperate! I really need a beta for this story.**

**To be honest someone that is a free runner, or who knows a lot about the parkour/ free running. **

**Sorry again, I am working on the next chapter now. **


	13. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Asha's POV

Its now October 3rd Saturday, and Andy is taking me to meet some of his friends called Oasis and Exo. They are coaches for New York Parkour.

Kami didn't want to come since her, Emma and Macy were going out _shopping_. I shuddered, I hate shopping.

We took a cab to Rose Street. He said that's where they do outdoor classes.

I was wearing the clothes I wore for the Central Park festival, which were the Urban Freeflow tank top and cropped sweatpants. **(Chapter 11 clothes)**.

When we got there, free runners and traceurs were practicing. Andy led me over to, two tall muscular guys one was a African American guy with short hair and the other was a white guy with black buzz cut hair.

"Hey Andy what are you doing here man", the African American said to Andy and gave him a guy hug.

"Just around Exo and I thought I'd show Asha here what you guys can do", Andy told him while putting his hands on my shoulders.

"Well little miss I'm Exo and that's Oasis", he introduced and shook my hand. And pointing to the guy behind him.

Exo called Oasis over and him and Andy both exchanged hello's and gave each other a guy hug.

"Oasis this little miss is Asha", Exo said to Oasis and I gave a smile.

"Hello Asha nice to meet you", he too gave me a hand shake.

"What brings you down here Andy?", Oasis asked.

"Well Asha here I have never seen anything like it in free running and parkour before", he said and I stared at him confused. I doubt that.

"Really how good is she?", Exo asked curiously.

"On a scale of 1 to 10, I'd say 10.1", he told them.

"Really that good". Exo crouched down to my level. "Let's see what you got little miss".

I smirked at him, oh I will show them what I can do.

"How fast are you?", I asked them.

"Er fast", he replied confused.

"Good because you will need to keep up", I said before running at full speed off down Rose street.

**(Ok guys the video of this is amazing watch the video it will show you. And play it around 1 minute 20 seconds it finishes around 3 minutes 15 seconds please please watch video is on website)**

When I finished I jogged over to Andy and leant my hands on my knees to catch my breath, I could see that Exo and Oasis were doing the same.

"Jesus Christ you can run fast", Exo said after he had caught his breath.

"I have to say I have never seen a girl do free running or parkour that good before", Oasis said.

I smiled, "Thanks".

"How long have you been doing it?", Oasis asked.

"Er I've been doing parkour for 7 years and free running for about 7 months", I replied.

"Holy Christ only 7 months? Jesus you are a prodigy little miss", Exo told me.

A prodigy? Well I don't know about that.

"I agree", Oasis added.

"Hey would you consider joining us for the K-Swiss Freerunning Performance", Exo asked me.

"Um what is it?", I replied with a question.

"Well K-Swiss has opened a new footwear line of shoes for parkour and free running and want it advertised so they asked us", Oasis explained.

"erm..", I trailed off, I looked at Andy with a look that said 'what should I do?'.

He knelt onto his good knee and said "It's up to you if you want to do it that's fine with me". He gave me an encouraging smile before standing up straight.

"Yeah sure I would love to", I told them with a smile.

"Ok you will need to come to practice…", he went on to explaining the dates and times as well as performance wise.

Louis's POV

Mr. Jeffries is still no closer to finding her, he has had no clues or information about her, it's like she has just vanished I guess.

Days ago, Lyla came bursting through the door sobbing and when I asked her what was wrong she said she had seen a girl who she thought was Nadine but when she grabbed the girls shoulder it was not her, she said that she wished with everything she had that it was her. And how much she wanted Nadine in her arms to hold and to never let go.

After that day she was loosing hope little by little but she still never gave up on finding her. I love her for that, she is always determined to reach her goal.

Evan has been so down lately that he wants to pull out of the concert. Saying he can't concentrate that all he can think about is Nadine.

The family is slowly falling apart and I know that without Nadine this family will have no chance of being saved.

Andy's POV

I'm glad that Nad- I mean Asha is having fun, that kid looks like she deserves it.

I never really expecting her and Kami to have an effect on the kids like it has. Normally Macy would just react coldly to them since she hates new kids that come, but she loves them like they are her own sisters.

I know I should not get to attached to them since I know they will eventually go, and I have a strong feeling that their parents are out there somewhere, as much as Asha and Kami disagree I believe differently.

And I hope that they will find them.

Asha's POV

It's now the 1st of November and the cold weather has yet to come since it is still sunny all the time. All of October I have been doing 3 performances and 2 commercials during which I have gotten to meet and perform with The Tribe one of the best parkour and free running teams around! Even shake hands with David Belle when he came to do a commercial with me and some professional traceurs.

By Exo, Oasis and some other free runners and traceurs I have been given the name 'Dasha' as a nickname for my speed.

Kami has been brainwashed by Macy and Emma since now she is doing less parkour and free running and doing more fashion designing. I was flabbergasted that she would want to do fashion designing over free running and parkour, but when I saw her designs that she has made for me for parkour and free running I was amazed. She, Emma and Macy are now making their drawing real by making them. So far they have got little done but it is amazing never the less.

I am loving all the performances and events lately, it's so much fun, I never thought I would be doing this sort of stuff. Like in 2 days I will be doing the Powerade commercial since they had wanted free runners/ traceurs that are relatively young and Exo suggested me, so that is what I will be doing all week.

Louis's POV

2 weeks later

Sitting in the local café drinking coffee and doing papers with distractions making you read the same line 4 times is boring. With the TV playing in the background is boring as well.

While signing some papers I heard a commercial from the TV, _"With the training I do I need a drink that can keep up"_, then some music started playing, _"Energy like you've never seen before"_. I am so sure I have heard that voice before, looking up from my work to the TV I saw that it had changed to a shopping commercial. I shook my head and sighed before continuing with my paper work.

Asha's POV

SO COOL I AM ON THE TV!

"OMG that's you!", Kami squealed as the Powerade commercial came on, oh yeah she has been spending to much time with the girls.

"Yeah, yeah come on we got to finish this work", I told her.

Oh yeah we are being home schooled by Andy, and I have to say I am smarter than I give myself credit for, I guess I should of paid more attention in classes when we were at the orphanage, I could have been a genius I think.

"Do you understand problem 8?", Kami asked.

"Are you serious I am on problem 19", I said to her.

"Well my brain is stuffed with fashion not math", she said and gave a face when she said math.

I chuckled at her before explaining what to do.

Kami's POV

Well Asha's birthday is in 4 weeks and 4 days and I have made her a photo book full of pictures with her, me, Andy, the kids, Dean, Tom, Zane, Justin, and much more.

And of course her being Asha she never told anyone it's her birthday so we are planning a surprise birthday party at the condo for her.

Lately I have been on the fashion side, yeah I know I am alright at parkour and free running but Asha is much better and I now know parkour and free running is not my life unlike Asha, so I am going for the fashion thing.

My god with Asha practicing so much she had developed some serious muscle. I will never get on her bad side ever. **(I mean like when Shawn Johnson was younger muscle. If you want to get a better idea pic on website)**

I think Asha has come far with the whole parkour and free running thing. She is truly amazing, and very determined to achieve her goal. She has improved so much and I am proud to have her as a best friend.

Asha's POV

Well it's the night before my birthday and thank god I didn't tell anyone I just hope Kami's mind is full of fashion again and has forgotten.

"Asha you awake?", Kami whispered.

"Yeah", I replied quietly.

"Do you ever miss your parents?", she questioned.

Why would she bring this subject up. "No not really I mean I have never met them so for all I know they could be drug addicts or something, so no I don't need them", I told her. "Why do you ask?".

"Curious…I miss mine sometimes I think about my features and personality and think if they are either my mums or my dads", I could hear the happiness in her voice, "Stupid I know".

"No it's not stupid", I told her quietly, I didn't know what to say to her really.

"Do you think they miss us?", she asked.

"I don't know", I replied.

I heard Kami sigh, "Night".

"Night", I whispered back.

That morning

"Happy birthday!", I heard being shouting making me jump up in my bed wide awake. I saw the kids, Kami and Andy all gathered round.

Ryan placed a tray with breakfast and gifts on the bed.

I smiled, Kami.

They sat around while I opened my presents which were, a pair of fingerless gloves for parkour and free running from Shane, a new hoodie from Scott, a digital camera from Ryan, a bunch of make-up and nail stuff from Macy and Emma, a leather composition book with my name on it 'Nadine' how I miss that name, from Andy.

I'm opening Kami's present now.

It's a photo book, for a second I thought it was empty but it was full of pictures, I laughed at some and showed the others and I went page by page. After that I thanked everyone and gave them a hug especially Kami.

I received more gifts that day which were money, vouchers and clothes.

And when I came to the condo after gym the girls were dressed nicely and made me take a shower and dressed me in a black shorts romper with silver and black heels and a long black necklace. **(Pic on website)**

They led me downstairs where I had my surprise party and I danced and had fun, all in all I had a blast.

I can't believe how time has flown by.


	14. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Asha's POV

How unfair Andy thinks mine and Kami's education is important so he has applied us for The Hewitt School an all girls school, and they wear a uniform this is terrible!

And there is no boys to admire and drool over no this is seriously bad.

But at least we won't be starting until after New Year. And Macy and Emma go there so we will know 2 people I guess.

Oh and guess what I have grown at LAST! I am now 5ft 4, oh yes I have grown 3 inches! And I am more curvier now, and I nearly had a panic attack when I first started my period last month.

Yay the ways of womanhood. What fun. NOT!

Anyway onto better topics I had done a Christmas commercial, it was advertising a new mall, and how people will be coming running in wanting to but gifts and such, and they wanted to have some free runners and traceurs to make it more eye-catching.

Oh also in 2 days on January 4th Monday NBC News want to do a Live News report on parkour and free running in Washington Square, and they have free runners and traceurs and me too. So cool! This is so awesome, I even got chosen out of a group of us to do this report so it is a honour.

And I get to miss the morning classes to do it! I can't wait!

Evan's POV

I was eating my cereal for breakfast while watching the NBC Morning News. _"And now Parkour and Free running the world's new sport that has taken Hollywood stunts to a whole new level, people are leaping off building and jumping over obstacles has been become so popular to world it may one day be named an Olympic Sport, we go to Washington Square where free runners and traceurs demonstrate their unique skills"_.

I watched it as a group of boys around 18/19, and a young girl around 14/15, they started doing tricks that I knew were parkour and free running. The only girl there started talking and was the first one to talk to the camera. I realized that the person was Asha from the festival.

The others did the same and they did amazing tricks.

**(The video is on the website encase you want to watch it, it's really good)**

"Evan come on you are gonna be late if you don't get a move on right now", I heard my dad call but I was too engrossed watching the TV to notice.

"What are you doing Evan come on you will be late", I said from behind me.

"Look dad", I pointed to the screen.

"Hey isn't that the girl from the festival?", he asked.

"Yeah Asha", I told him still watching them doing tricks.

"God she looks so familiar", I heard my dad say under his breath.

"What do you mean she looks familiar?", I asked him.

"I don't know she just reminds me of someone I just don't know who", he answered.

"Oh", I said.

"Anyway come on you don't want to be late for the first day back", he said.

"Ok", I said quietly, grabbed my bag and walked to school. Who could she remind my dad of. I sighed and pulled out the photo of Nadine. I starred at it and asked the photo, "Who do you think she reminds dad of?", I tried thinking about all the people it could be but thought of nothing.

"Well I guess we will never know", I told the photo before putting it away.

Asha's POV

Ok lets see:

Registration

Period 1: Technology T1

Period 2: French A14

Period 3: English A4

Break

Period 4: Art D2

Period 5: Life Skills C9

Lunch

Period 6: United States History M6

Period 7: Physical Education GYM

Cool can't wait for last period, seeing that my first class well third class since I missed the first two was English I got the map out and followed the directions. Ok so it's A4, I walked for a few minutes trying to find the darn room. A2...A3... Finally room A4. I knocked then entered. Everyone looked to me as I came in and I gave a shy smile, then walked up to the female teacher, she looked nice enough I guess.

"Sorry I'm late", I told her. I handed her a note that explained everything.

"Oh yes of course I saw you on the news", she said, and mummers around the class started.

"Quiet please", she told the class firmly, once they were quiet she said, "Everyone this is Asha please make her feel welcome. Asha why don't you tell us something about yourself, oh and I am Miss. Taylor".

I looked to the class who were starring at me, "Well I moved here from Albany and I now live with 6 other kids. Erm I love parkour and free running and I have done performances and commercials involving the sport too".

That was the basic of our story for me and Kami, moved from an orphanage in Albany to Andrews, and were home schooled for a while. And there is no documents of us since they were burnt in a fire that happened.

"Ok thank you Asha you can sit next to Kami our other new student", I never knew she was in this class, I looked around and saw her smile and wave at me. I smiled back, "I know Miss. Taylor we were there together, and she is one of the 6 kids I live with", I told her.

"Oh well that will be easier for you two", she said, as I sat down.

And that was how the day went, me and Kami had all our classes together today which was good. And at lunch we met up with Macy and Emma and sat with them.

History was so boring, time just seemed to slow down and the teacher Mr. Smith hates me, he was giving me these evil looks and asking me questions all the time.

But at last it's PE and I can't wait!

Me and Kami already had our kits with us so we didn't have to borrow any which was good.

"Ok class today this term for PE is basketball, so today we will be practicing on shooting", Coach O'Neil said, she was alright I guess but she could shout.

We got down to courts and started doing some passing and shooting.

"This is boring Asha", Kami whined as we were shooting.

Looking around to make sure no one was looking I threw the ball in the air and quickly did a kick the moon, my foot hit the ball, and it went straight up into the air and threw the net.

"Score!", I exclaimed. That was a one off shot.

"Wow did I say this was boring", Kami rhetorically asked flabbergasted.

"Lucky shot Miss. Freeman", I turned and saw Coach looking at us.

"Er", was my fabulous reply.

"It's ok, you should think about joining the basketball team you never know you might be good", she said.

"Thanks, I'll think about it", I told her and she walked off.

"Will you join?", Kami asked.

"No, I got enough on my plate as it is", I replied.

And that was how our first week went, our music teacher Mr. Royle said I should be in Juilliard with how well I play, and our art teacher Miss. Ashton thinks I am cursed since well lets face it I can't draw or paint, but Kami god she is top of the class, she can draw realistic looking people while I draw stick people.

So far I am liking school it's better than I thought it was going to be, but it's still not perfect without boys. Sigh. Shame.

**Just want to say thank you for the wonderful reviews they mean a lot.**

**XD**


	15. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Asha's POV

Today the New York Parkour is having a special guest come and practice and help us, and guess who it is Tim Shieff aka Livewire. I can't wait!

"This is so cool", I whispered to Kami.

"I know", she replied.

We were like two 5 year old kids that had been told they get a lifetime supply of sweets.

Right now we were listening to Tim's speech, he was on about how he feels about the sport and what the true meaning of it is.

After the 5 minute speech was over we were told to warm up, so I went off and started to warm up in a space on the grass. Kami was only here to watch unfortunately, but hey it's her choice, while I was warming up I saw that Kami was talking to Tim. _Lucky devil_, I thought I smiled and continued stretching.

Kami's POV

"Hey how come your not stretching?", I heard someone ask behind me, I turned around and saw it was Tim, holly crow.

"Erm I'm not participating", I told him.

"Do you know any free running or parkour", he asked.

"Yes I know some parkour and very little free running but I quit it, had enough and went onto something else", I replied.

"So if you don't mind me asking how come you are here", he questioned confused.

"Well for one you", I said and blushed a bit, "And here to watch my best friend Asha that's her", I pointed to her just in time to see her do a perfect triple gainer.

"She's good", he complimented.

"Yeah she's awesome", I agreed.

"Apparently to Exo and Oasis she is a prodigy and I have to agree", I told him.

"A prodigy? Why's that?", he asked genially interested.

"Well when she had been doing free running for about 2 weeks and could do front and back flips as well as kick the moons, aerial twists and much more, she said it just came naturally", I explained.

"Wow, that's talent", he said and looked at her.

"How long has she been doing parkour and free running?", he asked.

"Er parkour 8 years and free running for about 10 months now", I replied.

"Has she done any competitions?", he questioned.

"No just events, performances and commercials", I told him.

Come on Tim please notice her this would be the start of something amazing for her, I spent 5 minutes explaining what she could do and he did seem very interested. This is good.

Tim was called over by the TV crew to talk to him, so I walked over to Asha and to tell her.

"Hey what were you two chatting about?", she asked.

"We were chatting about you actually", I told her.

She looked at me confused, "Why?".

"Because I was telling him how good you were and explained the things you can do and publicity wise", I explained.

She looked shocked and more confused, "Why did you do that?", she asked.

"Well you never know this could lead to something better you never know", I told her.

"Kami thank you for doing that but I doubt that he would notice me, I mean there are so many better traceurs and free runners than me, why would he notice me", she said.

Oh Asha you really are clueless, "Asha you are amazing at parkour and free running and heck Tim would be an idiot not to notice you", I explained to her, while shaking her shoulders as I talked.

"Thanks Kami you the bestest friend anyone could ask for", she told me and gave me a tight hug. And I returned it with just as much strength.

"Asha come on!", we heard Oasis shout, we pulled out of our hug and she gave me a last hug and smile before running off to join in.

I watched from a distance while sitting on the grass, doodling on my sketch book.

Asha's POV

I couldn't ask for a better friend Kami is just the best. We were like sisters really.

"Asha come on I expect a lot from you so don't just stand around", Exo said to me.

Oh he expects things from me? Oh well he is gonna get something from me.

And that's what I did, I did all sorts of flips, aerials, twists, wall tricks and much more.

**(Video of it on website if you are interested, it's probably one of the best I have seen. XD)**

When I was finished I went up to Exo a little out of breath and said "Is that what you were 'expecting'?", I asked slyly, with a smirk while putting my hands on my hips.

"Well it was something I have never seen a female or any other female your age do before", I turned behind me, only to see it was Tim that had said that.

"Er thanks", I said, I didn't know what to say my insides felt like they were going to burst with excitement of talking and seeing him.

"Your friend said you were good but I never really expected that", he said, a little shocked while closer to us.

"Yeah it's been like that all the time, and yet she still manages to surprise us", Exo said, and ruffled my hair smiling.

I swatted his hands away, and gave him a glare while straightening it back down again.

Tim chuckled.

"Well Asha would you be willing to come to my gym and I will coach you in free running and parkour as much as I can, giving you more opportunities to compete and much more", he said.

I smiled a big smile. "Yes, that would be amazing!", I exclaimed while jumping up and down.

Kami's POV

I had watched Asha perform her skills, after Exo had said he expected more of her. I found it hilarious, just seeing his face was a sight. Asha really loves it, when she performs it's like she goes into this mode where it's just her and her skills, it's cool really.

Coming out of my thoughts I saw Asha running towards me with a big, big smile on her face.

"Kami I love you so much and you were right before!", she exclaimed while hugging me and jumping about.

I laughed at her and asked, "So what did he say?".

"He asked if I was willing to let him train me to become better in parkour and free running and giving me more opportunities, and I said yes!", she explained.

"See I told you", I said to her.

"Yeah, yeah", she replied smiling.

**To answer the questions about Nadine/ Asha finding her family and when they will be a family is you will have to wait and keep reading to find out. **

**XD Sorry xx**


	16. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Asha's POV

It's May now and I have been training with Tim now for 3 months and I have learnt so much, it's awesome and I got to meet a few of his team when they came down from England to visit him, it was so cool.

I have been in a lot more live events and have even been filmed 2 times when making parkour and free running tutorial DVD's, and a music video.

And I have done 6 videos that have be posted onto YouTube by Tim, and altogether I have over 1 million viewers all within the course of 3 months! So cool!

Kami's designs have been noticed when she was looking around a clothes shop for ideas, while she was sketching the manager and designer saw them, and now together they are working on new ideas. I am so proud of her.

School is still boring but bearable I guess. I just can't stand the homework, or the uniforms, and I seriously can't do languages it was bad enough with Irish but now Spanish, god it's impossible.

Me and Kami are spending less time together since she has fashion designing and I have parkour and free running practice, so what we did was we went out and bought a pair of best friends lockets. And we put a picture of us before we became Asha and Kami and a picture of us now.

Evan's POV

I have managed to finally compose a piece and my inspiration was Nadine. I just wish we could find her.

The concert is in July the last day for when we break up for summer break. 2 months away, wow how time flies.

Dad and mom have still not given up but mom is breaking down bit by bit, but she stays strong with hope that she will find Nadine.

Asha's POV

YES FINALLY!

I am now the first person to finally do a dash gainer ever!

"Way to go Asha, now that's what I'm talking about!", Tim exclaimed while clapping.

I way jumping up and down with joy smiling and chanting "I did it!". I ran over and jump on Tim giving him a big hug.

He laughed and I let go.

"Asha how would you consider join the World Freerunning & Parkour Federation, as a member?", he asked.

"Really?", I asked shocked.

He smiled, "Yes".

"Oh my god! Yes!", I said and gave him another hug.

2 Weeks Later

Well this year is going great, Tim thinks I should enter the Barclaycard World Freerun Championships 2010 that is in 4 months. But I don't know. And last week I did an interview for GMTV in England.

Apparently they think I am a parkour and free running prodigy as well.

Louis's POV

Finally I can now sign that court case as officially closed.

RING, RING!

I pulled out my phone and answered with out even looking at who it was.

"Hello?", I answered.

"Hey Louis its Jeffries", replied Mr. Jeffries.

"Oh hi what's up?", I questioned.

"Well I found something on Nadine", he answered.

Shocked, I was now alert in the conversation. "Really what is it?".

"It was the local camera's that caught her and obviously the other orphan that ran away, in Washington Square that morning in the early hours. They appeared to make a phone call and around 10 minutes later a boy around 17 showed up. They talked and he led them somewhere west but we lost sight of them after hitting the main street", he explained.

"Who was the boy?", I asked.

"After face recognition, he appears to be named Dean Porter, a local trouble maker", he said.

"Can you fax me a picture of him?", I asked.

"Sure", he said and I heard the fax machine in the background.

"There it should be there in a few minutes", he told me.

"Thanks, so has the new information helped at all", I asked hopeful.

"It has a bit due to fact we can now find the boy and get him to talk to us", he replied.

My heart swelled at the thought.

"That's great news". I heard the fax machine go off so I walked over and picked up the photo. I looked at it and realised it was the same boy she had been hanging out with at Starbucks. "Hey Jeffries the boy, I saw him with Nadine and a gang of them, so they obviously know each other", I said to him.

"Right ok thanks, sorry Louis I have to go", Mr. Jeffries said.

"Ok and thank you Jeffries. Goodbye", I told him and hung up.

Asha's POV

Guess who is going to the Barclaycard World Freerun Championships? ME! I agreed to enter and so now I am going and I can't wait! I will be the first girl my age to every enter. Wow.

Since I have agreed it means more training, A LOT more training.

But anyway I found out that the Barclaycard World Freerun Championships is going to be held here in New York which is great. **(It's not really, it is going to be held in Los Angeles).**

Other than that Kami is doing great with the fashion and her first ever outfit will be on sale in a week so she is very excited. And she won't let me see the design she said I will have to wait like everyone else.

Louis's POV

1 Month Later

I was watching them interview Dean Porter from behind the soundproof and blanked out window.

"I have no idea what your on about", he said to the police officer.

"Then how come there is footage from the cameras of you and the two girls?", the officer asked.

"What?", he asked confused.

"I am now showing Dean Porter the pictures from the local cameras", he said aloud and showed him the pictures.

"Oh", he sighed and closed his eyes then opened them again and looked to the window.

"Who's in there?", he asked.

"Nobody that concerns you", the officer answered.

"Is it their…their parents", he asked.

"That is not your concern", the officer replied.

"Well who am I kidding they spent their whole lives without them why be concerned now, it's probably not even them, they are most likely dead anyway", he said.

My heart broke, we didn't know, we never knew we even had a daughter.

"Back onto the subject Mr. Porter, where are they now?", he questioned the boy.

He looked to the wall on his left then back to the officer, "Safe and happy", was the only thing he said.

He didn't give us anymore information so the officer called an end to the questioning session.

Asha's POV

My cell phone rang while I was on a break in Tim's gym.

I didn't recognise the number but answered. "Hello?".

"Nadine thank god you answered", it was Dean and he sounded distracted and it gave it away more so since he used my real name.

"What's wrong?", I asked.

"Nadine I'm at the police station, they caught some camera footage of us and found me, Nadine I didn't tell them anything and I won't tell them anything. They can only hold me here for a couple of days since there is no further evidence saying I know anything of your disappearance. But I want you to be more careful ok and we will not be having anymore meeting encase it gets caught, I just thought I'd warn you and tell Claire the same ok?", he explained then asked.

"Yes of course I am so sorry you got caught Dean and thank you so much for not telling them anything", I thanked him.

"Your welcome…sorry but I gotta go bye", he said and hung up.

I processed everything then called Kami and filled her in on the situation as well.

"Asha come on we you to be practicing those twists!", Tim shouted to me.

"Coming!", I replied and jogged over getting to work on flips and twists.

Louis's POV

I walked in as Dean was on the phone, he saw me and finished the conversation he was having, "Sorry but I gotta go bye", then he hung up.

"So who are you?", he asked.

"Just a lawyer", I replied. I didn't feel like telling him I was Nadine's father, I don't think I could take a lecture on how a failure of a father I am.

He nodded his head in reply.

"I'm Dean", he stuck his hand out.

"Louis and I was the one behind the window in the questioning room", I shook his hand and gave him a smile.

"Oh sorry about that, I must say I have never talked to anyone like that before, I know I am a trouble maker but I am never one for being mouthy", he told me.

"You just want to protect them", I said rather than asked him.

"Yeah", he said.

God I just wanted to grab the kid and forcefully get the answer to where she was out of him.

The door opened and the officer came back in. Basically asking him the same questions again, just said differently.

Asha's POV 

Dean called 5 days later telling us he was out, that he still told them nothing about us and that he would call again soon.

The Barclaycard World Freerun Championships is on September 4th only 2 months 3 weeks and 1 day away, but who's counting.

I am so nervous apparently there is over 2,000 people coming to see it and it will be live to the world, not much pressure.

"Nerves getting to you Asha?", Kami asked, we were both in our room, Kami on her bed designing and me thinking. Like I said ages ago she is the observant one.

"Just a bit", I replied.

"I can tell you've got grey hairs", she told me.

"WHAT?", I exclaimed and ran to the mirror. I looked and saw no grey hairs.

I turned and saw Kami holding her stomach while she laughed. Oh I will give her something to laugh about. I grabbed my pillow from my bed and climbed the stairs leading up to her bed, and whacked her with the pillow, she squealed in surprise but quickly caught on and so began the best pillow fight in the world.

After the pillow fight we both lay on the big rug and talked about stuff we used to talk about and soon fell asleep in the position we were in on the rug.

July 9th Last day of school

RING!

"YES!", everyone screamed as the last bell went.

"Finally school's over for 2 months yes!", Kami exclaimed.

I laughed and we linked arms and went to find Macy and Emma.

Evan's POV

I put my heart and soul out into the music but still it was not enough, it still felt empty. I continued and played with my mum again, with my dad watching us from the side of the stage with Hope and Mr. Jeffries.

After the concert finished it was around midnight. "You two were great", dad said as he drove us home. We gave him a smile, he knew we wished she was with us.

"We will find her I promise", he vowed.

**(This story is nearing it's end soon so please keep on reading if you ever want to find out if it's a happy ending)**


	17. Chapter 16

Chapter 16 

Asha's POV

It's only 3 weeks away now the Barclaycard World Freerun Championships 2010.

And I'll tell you what me and Kami have really done some growing looking back at some pictures then and now we have changed more, grown up I guess.

**(Pictures of them looking a little more older on the website)**

I think I officially hate Kami, Emma and Macy. They are taking me shopping. God I hate it.

"Come on Asha", Emma said as she dragged me into a shop.

2 Hours Later

Hate shopping. Hate shopping. Hate shopping.

My brain kept on chanting, when will this torture be over so far they have bought me a dress, a DRESS! I don't wear dresses. Heels as well, hell these are walking death traps. Also mini skirts, I don't think I have ever wore a skirt as short as these are.

"Well one more shop", Macy told me.

"No can't we just go?", I whined.

"No now come on", she said and dragged me.

"We think you'll like this store", Emma said.

We walked for a few minutes, before coming up to a shop. I looked at the sign and it read 'Parkour & Free Running Store'. A big smile came across my face.

"Oh I do think I may just like store", I said before running in.

I heard the others laugh and follow.

We spent about a hour in the shop looking for clothes and for what I should where for the championships. I did manage to find some white cropped sweatpants with the World Freerunning & Parkour Federation logo on, as well a blue tank top, a pair of black sweatbands and some white, black, grey and blue trainers with the logos on too.

And the shop assistant knew who I was since he had seen the commercials, events and such, he also knew I was going to compete in the Barclaycard World Freerun Championships, and asked for my autograph, so I signed it with 'Dasha'.

"Cool your even signing autographs now", Kami said as we walked out of the shop, and to the substation.

Louis's POV

"_And now in 2 weeks time on September 4__th__ the Barclaycard World Freerun Championships 2010 will be starting, the admission is free so go on down to Central Park and have an amazing time, I know we will since we will be there live recording every moment, also we will be interviewing the free runners as the show goes on-"_

The afternoon news reporter said as my family and me were all on the sofa watching the TV.

"Can we go?", Evan asked.

Lyla who was cuddled up next to me looked up at me, with a expression that said 'I don't see why not'.

"Sure we can go", I told him.

Asha's POV

Training has been getting more harder now with the championships coming closer and closer.

But I have the perfect idea for a routine, and if I get through to the last round I have a idea of what I will do. Tim has shown me a picture of how it is set out so I have a better idea.

The nerves are becoming more intense everyday, I just hope I don't let them get the better of me. I grabbed the locket around my neck and looked at it. It was my comfort and good luck charm.

Me and Kami have still never taken it off.

**(Lockets on website)**

Right now we were all at the condo having a night in. Pizza and TV what could be better.

We were watching I Now Pronounce You Chuck and Larry.

"I'm gonna go out for some fresh air", I announced. The others mumbled "Yeah", "Ok".

I walked out onto the balcony and lent my arms on the railings.

Just a week away now, but what will happen then? Will the police find us? Will we have to leave? What?

I just wish at times like theses I had a family to depend on instead of always depending on myself, to have a mother or father hold me when I cry, to encourage me to do my best.

Just the little things that mean so much.

"Hey you ok?", I turned and saw it was Ryan.

"Yeah I'm fine", I told him.

"Then why are you crying?", he asked

I touched my cheek and he was right I felt the tears, and quickly with the sleeve of my jumper wiped them away.

"What's the matter?", he asked.

"Thinking", I said.

"About?", he pushed.

"My parents", I explained.

"Oh". An awkward silence feel upon us.

"What happened to you parents?", I asked.

He sighed. "It's was about 8 years ago my dad died in a car accident, my mom took it hard started drinking, using drugs, then started using me to smuggle them, and eventually became violent. She slapped me and hit a few times but before it could get to far social services got involved", he explained sadly.

"I'm sorry, you of all people didn't deserve that", I said to him.

"Yeah but it's you I feel sorry for, I mean at least I had a family for some years, got to experience it, have someone to call mom and dad, to look up to", he told me.

"Don't feel sorry for me. I mean everything's good now I have friends that care, shelter, food what more could I ask for", I said.

Ryan was about to say something but Kami came out. "Come on you two your missing all the fun".

We both followed her back inside and played some games and watching more TV and ate junk food. Before calling it a night around 1 o'clock in the morning.

Louis's POV

Evan wanted to get good a good place for the Barclaycard World Freerun Championships. So we are going very early it's 7 o'clock now and there are only about 20 people here. Since it starts around 11 o'clock not many will be here.

But obviously what the people didn't know was that the free runners are here and practicing, and even talking to some people.

Asha's POV

Well here we are all the kids, Kami, Andy, Dean, Tom, Justin and Zane the whole lot of 'em are here.

I was wearing what we got while shopping for the event and the weather is warm and sunny so that's good.

**(Outfit for the championships is on the website)**

The bad thing is I have to take off my locket for safety reasons, so I put it into my black WFPF sleeveless jacket pocket.

Anyway I was currently on the stage walking around familiarising myself with the set.

I looked out to where the crowd will be gathered and my nerves escalated just with the thought of that many people.

I sighed and saw a few familiar faces. They caught me looking at them, and smiled giving a little wave as well. I returned it and went off the stage.

I walked over to the family and said, "Hi".

"Hi Asha, you nervous?", the boy I taught a gainer to asked.

"Yeah incredibly", I replied.

"I'm sure you'll do fine sweetheart, remember it's good to be nervous it keeps you alert", the woman with light brown/ blonde hair said.

"Thanks", I said, and gave her a smile.

"I bet your parents are so proud of you", the Irish guy said.

"Erm…", I mumbled.

"What's wrong?", the woman asked.

"Erm well it's my foster family really", I said quietly.

"Oh I'm sorry I never knew", the Irish guy apologized.

"It's fine", I said.

"Where are they?", the woman asked.

"There…", I looked around the area, "Around". I smiled.

"Asha!", Tim shouted to me. I turned and saw him on the stage motioning me over.

"I gotta go", I told them.

"Ok well good luck and be safe", the Irish guy said.

I was about to jog off when the boy asked, "Will we talk to you again?".

"Yeah", I said and smiled before jogging off.

What a nice family.


	18. Chapter 17

Chapter 17Asha's POV

"Ladies and gentlemen please welcome our free runners today! From Britain we have Paul Joseph also known as Blue Devil, and George Mayfield also known as G-Force!", the two men walked forward and waved as the crowd of over 2000 cheered.

"From the US of A we have Gabe Nunez also known as Jaywalker, and our newest and youngest free runner here Asha Freeman also known as Dasha!", I walked forward with Jaywalker and waved to the crowd.

The presenter went through all 24 free runners, before explaining to the crowd what was about to go on throughout the day. So what will happen is every free runner will get 90 seconds each to performance their skills and the top ten with the highest scores will go through to the final round, where they will perform for another 90 seconds and the 3 with the top scores wins.

Some random music that would be playing throughout the day started and that's when the competition began.

I was so nervous since I was the one who went first but soon discovered that if I focus on the what I'm doing I soon forgot about the audience.

**(Video of Asha's first performance is on the Website)**

"So Asha how does it feel competing against free runners from around the world?", the news reporter asked, we were currently on a break since the first half of the championships was through we were just waiting for the scores to appear. The interview was projected onto the big screen at the back of the set so everyone could see and hear.

"It feels amazing, I mean from going to doing it out on the streets to events and commercials and now to this", I used my arms to exaggerate the whole thing, "Is unbelievable".

"And who do you think has a chance of getting through to the finals?", she asked.

"Erm… I think we all have a good chance of getting through I mean everyone was amazing they performed so well, I don't think I could say who I think is going through", I told her.

"Ok thank you Asha and good luck", she said to me.

"Thank you", I said and she walked away, going off to talk to some other free runners.

"Ok free runners the scores are on the screen!", the presenter shouted.

I looked and saw:

1st Jason Paul 653

2nd Asha Freeman 651

3rd George Mayfield 650

…..

I didn't see who else there was I was to amazed that I got through. I saw Tim was looking at the screen smiling, I ran over to him and hugged him chanting "I made it!".

"Well done! Do you think you have an idea of what you are going to do for the final performance?", he asked.

"Yeah I think I have an idea", I told him.

"Ok good luck out there, wow the crowd alright?", he asked.

"Ok I think I can do that", I gave him a smile and went to find Kami.

"ASHA! OMG!", I heard before getting slammed into a hug by Kami.

She let go of the death hug she had me in and said, "I can't believe it you are going to the finals! How awesome!".

"Thanks Kami. I really can't believe it, it still feels like a dream", I said.

"Well this ain't dreamland Asha this is real", she told me, and smiled.

I smiled back. "Ok top ten are you ready!", I heard the presenter ask.

"I gotta go Kami", I told her before running off to get ready.

I was the second one to go so I have to give the judges and audience something to remember.

"Next up is Asha Freeman!", the presenter shouted, and the crowd cheered.

Well here goes nothing.

**(Slideshow at the bottom of the website it goes through all the moves)**

"Wow! Now that's what I can something I have never seen anyone land a gainer 1080 perfectly like that! The girls a prodigy, the judges will be impressed with her moves", the presenter said.

I went off the stage, and to where Tim was waiting, I received a hug from him and a congratulations.

I watched the rest of the free runners with him. Everyone was amazing they really put their heart and soul into it and basically had fun.

I can't believe how fast time has gone, since right now we are all waiting for the results.

"Ladies and gentleman I am proud to say that in 3rd place with 350 points is Paul Joseph! In 2ndplace with 379 points is Jason Paul! And finally in 1st place with 395 points is…Asha Freeman!", the presenter shouted and the crowd went wild.

OMG I can barely move I think I am going into shock. Holy hell.

I managed to walk over to the stand with the 1st place trophy on. I grabbed it and held it high in the air, OMG I never thought I would be the one doing this.

Jason and Paul both came over and we all held our trophies in front of the crowd and as pictures were taken. Then suddenly they both crouched down and placed me on their shoulders. I laughed as the crowd cheered; nothing has ever felt this amazing before.


	19. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Asha's POV

"Thank you for the interview Asha", the reporter said and went off.

That's all it's been since I got off the stage, interview after interview. I'm not complaining it's just it gets boring, you are basically saying the same thing over and over again.

It's around 6pm now and there is about 400 people left walking about or talking to some free runners.

I had my jacket on since the weather was getting a little chilly.

"Hey congratulations", I heard an Irish voice say from behind me.

I turned around and smiled. "Thanks".

"You were really good", the boy said.

"I tried, and all training paid off", I told them.

"Asha we gotta go! The cab won't wait!", Kami shouted about 80 meter away, the kids and everyone was there ready to go.

"Coming!", I replied.

"Sorry I gotta go", I said before running very fast might I add to Kami.

Louis's POV

"Hey you dropped th-", I was about to finish shouting. But I saw that the locket she dropped had opened and revealed 2 pictures. Ones two people I knew very well.

"What's wrong Louis?", Lyla asked.

"Look", I showed her the pictures.

Now I see why she was so familiar. Nadine AND Asha were the same person.

Damn, I won't let her slip this time.

I ran as fast as I could in the direction she went in, I ran until I saw her giggling while getting into the cab.

"Stop!", I shouted but I was too far away.

I sighed in frustration and ran.

"Wait!", I yelled as I ran.

A boy with blonde hair noticed me coming and told Nadine.

She looked at me confused but jogged over.

"Is everything ok?", she asked.

"You dropped this…Nadine", I said as I showed her the locket.

Asha's POV

Oh god, not good, not good. I composed my face and put on a confused look.

"I-I don't know what your talking about", I told him, but damn me, my Irish accent slipped through my words.

His family had caught up to us now and they both looked confused.

"It's her Lyla", he told the woman named Lyla.

She looked shocked and confused, then came closer to me and studied my face.

I was confused, yes they found me now they are gonna take me back to the orphanage probably.

"Oh god it's you Nadine, it's you!", the woman cried as she held me like there was no tomorrow.

Ok really confused here.

"My beautiful daughter it's you!", she cried.

Whoa wait WHAT?

DAUGHTER! What the hell is going on!

"Erm Miss I think you have me mixed up with someone else", I said not bothering to put on my fake American accent, while I wiggled in her arms.

She let go. And starred at me then smiled, "No I have the right person since her birthday is December 17th 1995 she had lived with the orphanage her whole life, moved to Ireland when she was 3 years old then came back here", she said, ok freaky she knows a lot about me.

"Ok how do you know about me?", I asked slightly scared now and backed away.

"Nadine we didn't know", Lyla said.

"Didn't know what?", I questioned.

"Nadine listen to me, I had a car accident nearly 15 years ago when I was pregnant. I was out of it until a few days later, I woke up no baby. My father said it died. But when he was on his death bed he confessed about forging my signature onto the adoption papers, I was angry and left but he tried to tell me something else. I never knew what that was until over a year ago. It was you I had twins, I found one twin but never knew about the other", she explained.

I processed everything, and felt tears escape my eyes.

"So you mean your…you're my um", I tried to say but I the word wouldn't come.

"Parents", the Irish guy said, I looked up to him and saw he was crying too.

"Is this a joke?", I asked, crying more and not believing what I had heard.

"No never", Lyla vowed.

"I never imagined this day would come true", I cried and ran to her hugging her.

She hugged me back and I felt someone hug me from the back and kiss my head.

"I can't believe it's really you", the Irish guy said with his face buried into my hair.

I can't believe it I have a family a real family, my family.


	20. Epilogue

Epilogue 

Nadine's POV

6 Months Later March

"Dad do you ever think you will be able to ever cook BBQ food because judging by this I don't think so", I told my dad and held up some seriously burnt burgers.

It was a nice day in March and we were having a BBQ in the garden. Kami lives with us too since lets face it you could never separate us.

DING DONG!

"I'll get it!", I said and ran to the front door.

A man and woman in their mid 40's stood.

"Er can I help you?", I asked.

"Does anyone by the name of Claire live here?", the man asked.

"Yes why?", I questioned.

The woman was about to answer but Claire came.

"Hey who's at the door Dee Dee?", Claire asked as she came over.

"Oh my god Claire it's you!", the woman sobbed and went over to Claire holding her in a hug. Wow déjà vu.

Claire led them into the living room.

I watched as the man and woman explained how they had a daughter that was switched at birth and the woman who had taken Claire had not wanted her so put her up for adoption not knowing that it was not her daughter. The girl they had, had died at age 2, and the doctors said that how the blood did not match theirs, and that was how they found out about how she was switched at birth.

Claire cried throughout the whole thing.

"What's going on in here?", my dad asked me.

"Well it looks like Claire wish to find her parents came true", I told him smiling at the family.

Dad smiled too and hugged me while he kissed my head.

Well it looks like it's a happy ending for everyone.

**Thank you for the reviews love you all! XD**


End file.
